


Marked by the Soul

by GaleDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmark AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wang Fu is Not the Guardian of the Miraculous in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleDragon/pseuds/GaleDragon
Summary: Mostly based on the Miraculous Ladybug Soulmark A/U on Princess-of-the-Corner/Cornerverse with Young Justice mixed in. Miraculous Guardian has been a member of the Justice League for over 150 years, guarding the Miraculous against those with darken hearts. Now, he takes on two new students, Ladybug and Chat Noir. And with Soulmarks adding extra elements, it's going to be a ride.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	Marked by the Soul

Marked by the Soul. Chapter 1: Origins.

~}i{~

 **Gale-Dragon** : Mostly based on the Miraculous Ladybug Soulmark A/U on Princess-of-the-Corner/Cornerverse on Tumblr, who is also Conerverse on Ao3. Read and like their stuff to support a fellow writer! I will add some of my variation to this fic because well, these ideas popped in my mind as I read Cornerverse's Soulmate A/U.

Now for some quick notes before we begin: Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng are Romantic Soulmates (obviously). There will be crossovers with the DC universe. This will end up as a Luka/Marinette/Adrien/Kagami fic (as seen in the tags) (I just like these four being together for some reason, so if you don't like Poly-ships, just hit the back button now). There is no Master Wang Fu in this story, sorry but I have a different person/teacher in mind for the Guardian of the Miraculous position. While I am fine with constructive criticism, flaming and rude comments WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, period. Lastly, Chloe is getting a redemption, period (in honour of Cornerverse's love for the character, and the fact that Chloe didn't get one in the show).

~}i{~

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'[Mental Conversation]'

'{Telepathic Communication}'

~}i{~

Soulmate Marks, or Soulmarks as some people call them, usually appear on one's body around 12 years of age. Usually, another that share's their Soulmark after making some kind of physical contact for the first time, this person is their Match. However, there are a few Soulmarks that require some kind of personal acknowledgement towards their Match(s) to form.

A Soulmark is an image on one's skin that depicts the nature and interest of a relationship. The Soulmarks are the same design and placement on all the individuals involved in this "Soul Relationship". The objects, animals, and/or symbols that are depicted within the Soulmarks tend to represent the personalities of the individuals involved in the relationship. Locations of the Soulmarks can be anywhere on the skin. Each Soul Relationship image is outlined by one of four colours, Purple, Silver, Gold, or White. Each of these colours represents a different type of Soulmate.

Purple represents a Mentor Soulmate, meaning that the relationship is a strong bond between Mentor and Student(s). This type of Soulmark is sometimes referred to as a Teacher's Mark by the average people but a Mentor Mark to Soulmark Experts. This type of Soulmark quite rare.

Silver represents a Platonic Soulmate, meaning that the relationship is a strong bond of friendship. This type of Soulmark is affectionately called the Buddy Mark. Often called a Platonic Mark by Soulmark Experts. This type of Soulmark is the most common Soulmark in this world.

Gold represents a Romantic Soulmate, meaning that the relationship is a bond of romantic love (obviously, lol). This type of Soulmark is sometimes called the Love Mark. It is called Romantic Mark by Soulmark Experts. This Soulmark is rarer than the Buddy Soulmark, but it's more common than the Teacher's Soulmark.

White represents a Soulbond Soulmate, meaning that the relationship is stronger than romance. Having this coloured outline on a Soulmark indicated that the individuals sharing this mark are bound together by their Souls. This Mark is just referred to by Soulbond by all. This Soulmark is the rarest kind, even rarer than the Teacher's Mark.

To put it all in simple terms, Person A develops a Butterfly Soulmark with a silver outline on their arm, but Person B doesn't have a Soulmark in that location. When A meets B and they're a Match, B gains the Soulmark on A in the same location. If a Match has more than two individuals, all a third or fourth has to do is meet one of the two who already have their shared Soulmark. Aka, Person C, and/or Person D has to meet either A or B to gain the Matching Soulmark. Once the bond has been established, the outline of the Soulmark will gain a halo glow.

While it was uncommon to have just one Soulmark, it was more common to have multiple Soulmarks on someone. Usually a mix of Silver and Gold Soulmarks, but there can be any combination of Soulmarks on a person.

}i{ Now Our Story. Language Currently Being Spoken, French. }i{

12 Years Ago...

Tom and Sabine were going about their normal day of running their bakery while simultaneously caring for their 12-month-old daughter. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until lunchtime rolled around. When they were feeding little Marinette her mashed beets and carrots, they noticed something on their daughter's left palm. At first, they thought it was some of the beet mush since little Mari was trying to feed herself with her hands a few minutes ago before giving in to letting her parents' spoon-feed her. But when they cleaned her hand the red mark didn't come off. They knew that Marinette didn't injure herself or had an injury recently, so they were concerned.

As soon as they were able to, they arranged a meeting with their paediatrician for the earliest appointment available.

}{

Little Marinette giggled happily as the paediatrician examined her left palm. Tom and Sabine watched with worried looks on their faces. The paediatrician had a puzzled look on their face when they turned to the parents and said, "Well, I can confirm that the mark isn't anything harmful. In fact, I believe you two should be celebrating. I think..."

"We should?" Sabine and Tom asked at the same time.

The paediatrician nodded when they said, "You might need to check with an expert, but I am sure that what your daughter has on her palm is a Soulmark."

"WHAT?!" both parents exclaimed in shock. Then Sabine stuttered out, "Bu-but, Marinette's a baby! She can't have a Soulmark yet!"

The paediatrician shrugged before saying, "As I said, you might want to check with an expert about that." The doctor then gave the pair a list of legally registered Soulmark Experts to talk to.

So Tom and Sabine went to one of the Soulmark experts, and it was confirmed that the mark on Marinette's left palm was a Soulmark. The expert did have to use a magnifying glass to see what colour the outline was, due to little Marinette tiny hand making the Soulmark seem like a smudge. Because the image was a little blurry with and without the magnifying glass, the Soulmark image was indistinguishable, but the expert was able to confirm that the outline of the image was purple. A Mentor Soulmate Mark.

However, the expert did say that it was exceptionally rare for someone under the age of 12 to gain a Soulmark, but it was nothing dangerous. The Soulmark expert did say that it would be best to wait for little Marinette to get older so that her Teacher's Mark can get clearer before they start seeking out the mentor. That both Tom and Sabine were willing to do.

~}i{~

8 Years Ago...

Marinette was 5-years-old when her Teacher's Mark got clear enough to see, mostly. There was a blurry spot in the centre of the Soulmark, but the rest was clear enough to see what it was.

The Soulmark in Marinette's left palm was an image of a knight in red armour facing right with a red cloak flowing in the wind holding a silver sword in their left hand and a red shield in the right hand with the shield facing up, the centre of the shield was outlined by five symmetrical dots and inside the centre was where there was still a blurry yellowish-orange blob, the outline of the image was still purple.

She was the only kid in her daycare that had a Soulmark. Her new teacher was the first person Marinette showed her Teacher's Mark to, asking if she had the same one as her. It didn't bother Marinette that she was the only kid with a Soulmark at first, but when the other kids became more and more unwilling to interact with her, it started too. At least until two new kids joined the class. One of them was named Nino Lahiffe while the other was named Lê Chiến Kim.

The other kids told the new ones about Marinette having a Soulmark, but instead of being grossed out, they were interested. They knew enough about the colour outlines of Soulmarks to know that purple meant that someone will get a cool teacher of some kind.

"Maybe you're gunna get a master knight as a teacher, and they're gunna teach you to be a knight to protect Paris!" Kim theorized with glee.

That was when Nino said, "Or maybe she's gunna have a teacher who's gunna teach her to be an actor in King Arthur movies."

Marinette giggled when she said, "Or maybe even both!" Nino and Kim liked that one the best.

Later, Tom and Sabine were happy to learn that their daughter made some friends.

~}i{~

5 Years Ago...

Marinette was 8 when her Teacher's Mark became completely clear. When she showed it to her parents, they were a little concerned because of what the final part of their daughter's Soulmark appeared to be. But Sabine assured her family that it probably stood for Marinette becoming a police officer and defending the city from evil, Tom could easily see their daughter being an amazing officer of the law. The parents thought that their daughter's Teacher's Mark meant that she was supposed to defend their fair city, and they would support her in that.

This made Marinette happy, at least until her classmates saw it... To put it simply, they did not react so positively...

}{

When Nino and Kim arrived at the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie after school (a different one from the one Marinette attends) to ask if Mari wanted to play some games with them, they learned from Mr Dupain and Mrs Cheng about what happened to Marinette at her school. To say that the two were just as upset about what happened as their friend's parents were accurate, to say the least.

"Can... Can we go up and see Mari?" Kim asked timidly, more to make sure that it was okay with the bakery owners first. Nino did his best puppy dog eyes to help persuade them.

With sad looks in their eyes, Tom said, "I'm sorry boys, but she's not here, she's still at the hospital. And the doctors said that they're only allowing family members to visit."

"Wait? Hospital?" Kim repeated in shock.

Nino shuttered when he asked, "Just how badly did the other kids hurt Mari? And over a Soulmark too..."

Tom and Sabine gave each other a worried look.

}{

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was laying in a hospital bed, unconscious, covered with bandages, and attached to an oxygen machine. The heart monitor beeped in a pleasantly steady rhythm.

A nurse quietly checked on the girl and made sure that all the devices were functioning correctly. The nurse was disheartened by the sight of a child in such a condition, what made it feel worse was the fact that other children did this to her.

Once the nurse left, a soft glow emitted from Marinette's bandaged left palm. The glow was from her Teacher's Mark, revealing that it was now completed. It was an image of a knight in red armour facing right with a red cloak flowing in the wind holding a silver sword in their left hand and a red shield in the right hand with the shield facing up, the centre of the shield was outlined by five symmetrical dots and inside the centre was a yellow-orange-skinned, demon-like creature, with blood-red eyes that seem to have a black outline around them, goose feet-like ears, yellow-orange horns protruding from the demon's temples, and an open mouth that showed the sharp white teeth with the lower canines being the longest and sharpest of the teeth, and completely outlined in purple. The glowing stopped as suddenly as it started.

}{

During Marinette's recovery, her parents took legal action towards both the school and the student responsible for the damage done to their daughter. Even if the students were children, though their names were kept hidden from the public since they were minors.

Once the case was settled in the Dupain-Chengs' favour, they officially pulled their daughter out of that school.

When Marinette awoke and was allowed to return home, she started wearing gloves to cover her Teacher's Mark.

Neither Nino nor Kim asked about her Teacher's Mark, no matter how curious they were about it. They knew Mari was still hurting from "That Incident" and they didn't want to add to that pain. Eventually, they accidentally saw Marinette's completed Teacher's Mark at one point, on separate occasions, but they never said anything about to her. Marinette is their friend and they wanted her to be the one to tell them, so she can heal completely.

~}i{ Present Day. }i{~

Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Canon appearance but wearing a pair of bubblegum pink fingerless gloves with an MDC logo on the back, and is currently wearing a bubblegum pink sleeveless shirt that zips in the back), now 13, was currently in the process of designing a new logo for her parent's bakery at her desk. The girl figured that it would be best to finish it before school started in a week and a day.

A knock was heard on the hatch to her room.

"Yo, Mari, it's us dudette," Marinette heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the hatch.

Marinette smiled when she said, "Alright, come on in." And with that, the hatch opened and both Nino and Kim (Both canon appearance, but Nino is currently wearing a long-sleeved shirt) came into their friend's room. The bluette swivelled her chair around to face her friends. Nino sat on Marinette's bed while Kim just sat on the floor.

When this trio turned 12, they got their first Soulmark or second in Marinette's case, and it was a Buddy Soulmark. And said Buddy Soulmark was identical in appearance and location on all three of them. Over the location of their right kidney was a smiling ginger monkey laying on top of a green turtle wearing a pair of red headphones with five ladybugs flying around them, and lastly, a silver outline on all the critters in the image. It didn't surprise their parents that the three were a Platonic Soulmates Match, it's just that the Soulmark only confirmed what they already knew.

With smiles on their faces, Nino was the one to say, "My mom told me that both of you got more Soulmarks too."

Kim puffed up his chest with pride when he said, "I sure did." Marinette giggled at the Vietnamese teen's antics before she nodded in response to her other friend. "You two wanna see?" Kim asked with a cocky grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smiling 'oh-boy' look on her face when she said, "You'd show us anyway even if we say no." She knew her friend too well.

Kim gave his friends a cocky smirk before he took his shirt off. Neither Nino nor Marinette were surprised by this, they've known the taller for too long. From what the two could see, Kim got two new Soulmarks. The first practically covered his left pectoral muscle and the second was on his right shoulder. The Soulmark on Kim's shoulder was an image of an arm-wrestling ginger monkey and a white rabbit with pink ears on professional rollerblades, both with determined looks in their eyes, and the outline of both critters was silver. The Soulmark that was on the left side of his chest appeared to be some kind of cuddle pile with a ginger monkey with a happy grin, an aqua blue kelpie (water horse) with a short red mane who had a content look while sitting on the left side of the monkey, and what appeared to be a cybernetic horse with electric green detail marks who was nuzzling a light blue cyber-foal on the other side of the monkey, this Soulmark was outlined in gold. Except for the little cyber-foal, it was outlined in silver. Kim's Buddy Mark with Nino and Marinette was the same as the day he got it, but the silver outline had a very potent halo glow to it now.

"Sweet, dude! You got a Love and a Buddy Soulmark too," Nino said with a huge grin on his face.

Marinette took a closer look at the Soulmark on Kim's chest before saying, "I think he got two Buddy Soulmarks. The little horse has a silver outline, not gold."

Kim and Nino let out a shock and disbelieving, "Wh-at?" before the taller of the two practically leapt to the full-body mirror in Marinette's room to see if what the bluette said was true. Which it was. "Weird that it's literally with my Love Mark," Kim vocalized as he traced the cyber-foal's silver outline.

Marinette brought her right hand to her chin when she said, "I wonder if it means that Buddy Mark is somehow going to connect to your Love Mark? I mean, it's a possibility right?" That was a good point, and there was some logic to that. That was when Marinette added, "But it might be better to double-check with a Soulmark Expert, just to be sure." Also a valid point, but that was for later.

Nino was next. All he did to reveal his Soulmarks was just to roll up his sleeves. He had one Soulmark on each of his inner lower forearms. The Soulmark on Nino's right arm was an image of a green turtle with a red cap and a black cat with bright green eyes dancing as cheery black music notes floating around them, this Soulmark was outlined in silver. The Soulmark on his left arm was just a simple orange foxtail with a white tip curling around a green turtle shell, this was completely outlined in gold.

"Aww, they're cute," Marinette cooed happily as she stood up from her chair to get a better look at the Soulmarks on Nino's arms. Kim did tease the red-caped teen about how 'cutesy' his Soulmarks were, only to get back that he had had a bunny on his arm. The bluette couldn't help but laugh at both boys' reactions.

That was when Sabine poked her head into her daughter's room and asked if anyone wanted to taste a new cookie recipe that was just made. The answer was pretty much a unanimous yes. So they all headed down towards the bakery after Kim put his shirt back on.

"So, Mafi, fwat's fwour nefw Soulmafwk? Buddy or Lofwe?" Kim asked with a mouthful of cookies. Nino gave him a light punch to the arm, more for talking with his mouth full rather than the question.

"I'll close the blinds while you show them," Tom said, already making his way to the windows after wiping the flour off his hands. The Love Mark he had on the left side of his arm, over his elbow, was completely visible. The Soulmark was a loaf of a golden brown bread balancing on an emerald bō (a very tall and long staff weapon), and was outlined in a pure gold halo.

This confused Nino and Kim for a bit. Why did the blinds need to be drawn when someone was going to show their Soulmark? The answer came to the boys' mind pretty quickly and their cheeks quickly turned pink. Sabine caught the blush on them, causing her to giggle and say, "Don't worry boys, you're not going to be seeing any "Forbidden Fruits", especially not when Tom and I are here." Her Soulmark matched the one on her husband.

"Mamaaaan," Marinette whined playfully, knowing exactly what her mother was implying. Nino and Kim were still pink. Marinette decided to end the boys' suffering by telling them, "My new Soulmark is on my back."

Both Kim and Nino let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

Marinette turned her back towards her friends when she said while looking over her shoulder, "Reason why I chose to wear a zip-back shirt today." That was when she started to unzip her shirt, it was easy thanks to a colour-coordinated string that allows for easy access for her. Once the shirt was 3/4 unzipped, Kim and Nino were amazed at the Soulmark that nearly covered the bluette's back.

"Mari! That's-!" was all Kim got out.

"Dudette! You-you got a Soulbond Mark!" Nino said in aw.

~}i{ Elsewhere at the Same Time }i{~

"Seriously Chlo, why am I here again?" Adrien Agreste (Canon appearance, but add a pair of Jagged Stone fingerless gloves to his hands) asked as he sat on Chloe Bourgeois' (also canon but minus the sunglasses) elegantly styled bed in her room of the Le Grand Paris, the hotel that Mayor André Bourgeois (Chloe's father) owned. As of right now, Adrien had some actual free time but his father 'insisted' that he spend this time with Chloe. Sadly, the teen model didn't have much of a choice.

Chloe's voice came from her walk-in clothing closet when she said, "One, to get you out of that stuffy house of yours. Two, I need your opinion on colour coordinating my "First Day of School Outfit" that goes with my Love Mark without revealing what it is. And three, to show you where the school building is before you start attending."

"Thought we weren't leaving the hotel? Which was one of the "conditions" of me "spending time with you", as specified by father," Adrien asked with a raised brow.

Chloe poked her head out from her closet when she stated, "Correction Adrikins, the "Conditions" were that we stay together while I explain public school and you help me with my outfit, there was no mention of "Where" we had to be when talking or doing our activities. Your dad just assumed that we were going to do all those things at the hotel," Then she popped back into her closet. The blonde girl then gave a loud scoff when she then said to no one particular, "Seriously? I don't have anything that goes with my Love Mark while keeping it hidden? Guess we're adding going shopping to the list of things to do today. I'll text Sabrina, so she can help."

Now Adrien was confused when he asked, "Wait... You were serious about that? You... You actually WANT to keep your Soulmark covered? I thought that you were going to show it off when school started? I mean, that's how you find Soulmates after all, and the school's the best way to do it."

Chloe's voice drifted out of the closet when she said, "Adrikins, you're sweet and all with that pure innocence of yours, but the last thing I want is for someone to accidentally snap a picture of my Love Mark and post it somewhere where *angry tone* That Person can find out. *Normal tone* I'll talk to my Match in private when they show their Love Mark." Adrien KNEW who his childhood friend was talking about right away.

Audrey Bourgeois, Chloe's other "parent", to put it mildly, and very loosely. Adrien knew calling that person a 'mother' would be an insult to the word, and the model KNEW that Audrey was anything but motherly or even a parent in general. Yeah, Audrey was an Absentee Parent at best and even that was too generous of a title to give to her. Even when Audrey was in Paris, mostly for Fashion Week, she only spent roughly an hour with her family (aka her husband and daughter) at the most.

Adrien let out a soft sigh.

The worst part of the whole ordeal was that Chloe wanted Audrey to love her and she did everything she could to get that love. While Adrien, has been homeschooled his whole life, he's heard from both Sabrina and Chloe herself what she did in school. While the model didn't condone what she was doing, he could understand why she was doing it. To get what little affection she could from her mother... Adrien could relate, it was sort of the same with him and his father after his mother disappeared close to a year ago, but Adrien was more following his father's orders rather than being a mean bully.

André was less than happy with his daughter's behaviour at school, but while he didn't punish her to the degree he would've liked, he... He knew she just wanted her mother's attention... Which was 'fine' with him, but he did tell Chloe that she had to keep the calls from the school to twice a week at most.

That was when Adrien glanced at a framed photograph on Chloe's nightstand. It was a photo of André (canon appearance) and Chloe, side by side after the father won the election for mayor the first time. Both were smiling happily at the camera as they posed proudly. But the one thing that made the photo feel off was the fact that the picture was deliberately cut on the other side of Chloe. Since Adrien was there when that photo was taken, he knew that the missing section was of Audrey Bourgeois. Chloe cut That Person out of the photo herself after...

Adrien's heart sank from just thinking about that event. He was there when it happened and it was a hell of a lot worse for Chloe than for him, but it still hurt to think about it.

It was during the Fashion Week last year, which was a month or so before Emilie, Adrien's mother disappeared. Audrey told her daughter to her face and in front of practically everyone there, "Silvia, the only thing exceptional about you is your mother." Remembering the look on Chloe's face at those words hurt Adrien. Sure, she might not have been the nicest person in the world, but that line, those words, were harsher than anything Chloe has ever done... Must've been worse because Audrey wasn't even close to even getting her own daughter's name right.

After that, Chloe got rid of everything related to Audrey Bourgeois in her room. Photos were either burned or doctored, magazines that featured the so-called "Style Queen" were also burned, and any clothing that was designed by or endorsed by Audrey Bourgeois were tossed in the rubbish, since burning clothing was not allowed in the hotel. Heck, she even threw out the custom sunglasses she got so she'd look more like her mother... Well, former mother now...

Adrien brought his left foot up and rested it on his right knee, allowing his slacks to ride up a bit and revealing a Soulmark on the inside of his ankle. The Soulmark was just a head of a green-eyed black cat with a rather large bumblebee with a small crown resting on top of the cat's head, and this Soulmark was outlined in silver with a soft halo glow. Adrien knew for a fact that Chloe had the same Soulmark on her ankle, making them a Platonic Soulmate Match. This Soulmark was the first Soulmark Adrien got when he turned 12, so when he met up with Chloe a day later she got the same Buddy Soulmark as him and sealing the fact that they are a Match.

Chloe finally emerged from her closet when she said, "Urg, we're going shopping first, since I don't have a fabulous looking outfit that I can consider "good enough" for my "First Day of School". What a disappointment."

Adrien glanced up at his Platonic Soulmate when he said, "Is it really that important to have a "First Day of School Outfit" when you start school? I mean, what's the point of it?"

Chloe gave an exasperated sigh when she said, "Sometimes I wonder if your parents were in their right mind when they chose to keep you at home at all times."

"Hey!" Adrien exclaimed, obviously offended by that remark.

Chloe ignored her friend as she pulled her phone out and called Sabrina to tell her to meet them at the mall in an hour. Adrien took a deep breath before releasing it. Nothing new here.

~}i{ One Week Later. 14:38, Justice League Watch Tower. Language Currently Being Spoken, English. }i{~

A Zeta-Tube activated as a computerized voice suddenly announced, "Recognize, Miraculous Guardian 40." A white light emitted from the Zeta-Tubes as a person walked through.

Once the glow faded, a tall figure in a strange red costume appeared. His lower face was covered by a royal red mask (it basically covered from his chin to his nose), red-tinted goggles to cover his eyes preventing anyone from seeing the colours, elbow long ginger hair that was tied back in a high pony-tail, wore a deep red skintight suit that seemed to be more solid around the chest area, paired with dark purple knee-high armoured boots, dark purple battle gauntlets on his arms, a red turtle shell shield with a constellation symbol of an arrow printed on the front and sat in a lock on his right upper arm, and a long red sash tied around his waist with the knot on his left side as the tail end fell to his knees.

This red warrior, the Miraculous Guardian, then started walking down one of the corridors. He passed by the other members of the Justice League and greeted them with a polite nod. It didn't take him long to reach the training area, just in time to see the Young Justice team using the gym.

After a few minutes of training, Robin (YJ season 1's Dick Grayson, and Canon Appearance) noticed the red warrior standing by the walls. The Boy Wonder smiled as he waved at the ginger-haired warrior when he announced happily, "Yo, MG! How've you been? Whelmed I hope."

Miraculous Guardian moved his head in a way that made it seem like he was rolling his eyes at the Boy Wonder's actions.

Now the rest of the team had their attention on the older hero.

In a soft voice with a slight Tibetain accent, the Miraculous Guardian said, "Honestly, Little Bird, for someone as bright as you, you sometimes say the dullest things." This comment only caused Robin to smirk as if the whole thing was just an inside joke or something.

Superboy (YJ canon appearance) glared and not so subtly growled at the red warrior. Aqualad (YJ canon appearance) placed a hand on the clone's shoulder when he said calmly, "It is all right, Conner. Miraculous Guardian has had this kind of banter with Robin when we were side-kicks."

Superboy glanced at Aqualad and asked, "So... He's known Robin for a long time?" The Atlantian nodded in response. The clone then turned his attention at Miraculous Guardian and saying, "So why the weird Hero Name?"

"Dude! Really?" Kid Flash (YJ canon appearance) vocalized before turning to the red warrior and saying, "Sorry about him, he's blunt and hasn't learned to socialize correctly yet."

"What? Like you?" Artemis (YJ canon appearance) snipped playfully as she elbowed the speedster in the arm. This obviously aggravated Kid Flash.

Miraculous Guardian chuckled softly before he said, "No, no, it is all right, I understand what he was asking, Little Runner. And in all honestly, Miraculous Guardian is more of a title then a Hero Name. A lot of people just assume it is my hero name and by the time I realized that it was already too late to make the correction."

"A... Title?" Superboy question in a confused tone. How was this hero's name a title? The clone was more than a bit confused by this.

Miraculous Guardian nodded when he said, "Yes, I am the Guardian of the Miraculous. I guess everyone thought Miraculous Guardian sounded better to the ears."

"Miraculous? What's that?" This time Artemis was the one to ask the question.

Robin shrugged when he responded, "They're basically magical jewellery that gives people superpowers. Each Miraculous comes with a little sprite creature."

Miraculous Guardian sighed when he said, "Sprite Creature, Little Bird? You act as if you know more than most, yet you always say something that proves that you don't." It seemed clear that the older hero knew that Boy Wonder. Robin only 'Hmph'ed with a smirk at the comment.

A small smile appeared on Aqualad's lips before he said, "Speaking of, how are the Kwami doing?"

"They would prefer to be out and about, but until I can find compatible and worthy Holders, they will have to remain in the box. Or at least until I can find a safe space for them to play," Miraculous Guardian said, tilting his head to the side a bit in amusement.

Miss Martian floated a few paces of the ground at this when she asked, "Ooo, but can we meet these Kwami? Can we?"

"Not at this moment," Miraculous Guardian in a calm tone before saying, "While they may not like being in their box, they know that they have to remain in there for their own safety."

Miss Martian pouted at that before Robin snickered when he said, "Don't bother trying to pester MG about them, or even try to read his mind about it, he hasn't wavered even when I try to get a better look at those things. *Folds arms* I was only able to get a glimpse at one and it kept itself hidden once it realized I was there."

"In time, Little Bird, you and your team will meet the Kwami. But now, you must wait and hopefully gain new members," Miraculous Guardian said cryptically before turning to leave. The red hero then said, "By the way, keep up the training with each other, it strengthens your platonic bond between you." The Miraculous Guardian smiled under his mask as he left to the mission control.

"Was that a Soulmate reference or something?" Artemis asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Meh, possibly. MG's can be a little weird and he sometimes says things with double-meanings. I think it comes with being a Guardian," Robin admitted with a sigh as he pulled off the glove on his left hand enough to reveal a Platonic Soulmark on the inside of his wrist. An eight-pointed star with alternating gold and red pattern for each of the points and an outline in silver with a halo.

Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian moved their gloves to reveal the same mark on their inner left wrist.

Superboy, on the other hand, pulled his sleeve down on his left arm to a markless inner wrist. The fact that he didn't have a Soulmark there made the clone feel... Like an outsider to the team, like he didn't belong there. A warm hand on Superboy's shoulder, the clone turned to see Aqualad smiling warmly at him.

"Do not fret about it too much, some Soulmarks develop later than others. Your Soulmarks will appear soon," Aqualad said with that smile still on his lips. Superboy glanced at the same Soulmark on the Atlantian's inner wrist as the other members of the team. Aqualad noticed this and said, "I have heard of a case in France where a 12-month-old developed a Soulmark. Perhaps that is the youngest one can be to receive a Soulmark. Your birthday is coming up, maybe your Soulmark will appear then."

This made Superboy smile a bit.

That was when the team got a mission alert from Batman. Meaning they had to head on out. As the team did, Superboy could easily see the Soulmark on the back of Aqualad's neck. The clone could only see the head of an electric eel outlined in gold with a halo peeking out from under the suit Aqualad was wearing. Superboy glared at that Soulmark.

}{ Same Day. 17:00. Paris, France. Language Currently Being Spoken, French }{

Marinette had everything ready for the first day of school tomorrow. Her handmade pack was by the door hatch, her shoes by the door, and her outfit was hanging off her full-body mirror. The bluette looked at the fingerless glove on her left hand. As much as she didn't want to take it off, she had to... Maybe she should find some waterproof fabric and make a new pair of gloves.

Marinette took off the gloves and tossed them onto her bed before she headed towards her bathroom with her left hand clenched closed. She got undressed and turned on the shower. As the bluette walked into the shower, the Soulmark on her back was reflected clearly in the bathroom mirror.

The Soulbound Mark that nearly covered the upper portion of Marinette's back with an image of a Yin Yang symbol where the Yin section was black with a neon green cat paw-print while the Yang section was red with five identical black dots running along the half, this Yin Yang symbol was being cradled lovingly in a pair of red dragon wings, these were being encircled by a teal and black Ouroboros (a snake eating its own tail), and lastly, the entire thing was outlined in white.

Marinette disappeared into the running shower.

}{ 17:30. Paris, France. Language Currently Being Spoken, English. }{

A tall redheaded man with a white streak in his hair, dark red eyes, wearing a black turtleneck shirt, khaki jacket with matching slacks, and black shoes walked out of Paris International Airport with a rather large grey suitcase wheeling behind him. When he stopped at a crosswalk, his cellphone started ringing. He pulled his cell out of his left pocket and answered the call.

"Ah, Bruce, good timing, I just left the airport," the redhead told the person on the other end of the call in a slight British accent.

"Just wanted to make sure that you arrived in Paris safely," the man on the other line, apparently named Bruce, said to the redhead.

The redhead smiled when he replied, "Thanks, and how's the rest of the League doing?"

"Besides the antics of some of the Young Justice team, not much to report. Unless you want me to send you their files to see if any of them would make good holders," Bruce said with a slight humoured tone.

The redhead chuckled a bit as he started walking before replying, "I already read their files and observed their actions. So as far as Holders are concerned, I believe the oldest of them might be compatible with either Aquarius, Pisces, or Capricorn."

Bruce was quiet for a bit before he replied, "So he's a good candidate for the Miraculous?"

The redhead glanced up at the Eiffel Tower to gauge where he was before saying, "He is, but as I said, he does have to prove himself to be a good Holder. You know that I still have to uphold the Rules of the Guardians, and I'm already skirting those with you."

"I understand, and I'll keep observing Kaldur and the team. And before you ask, Ekko has been keeping a low profile when I'm in my civilian form," Bruce said with a smile on that last part.

The redhead gave a wry smile as he crossed another street when he said, "Of all the individuals I have met, you have to be one of the few to keep that batty Libra under control."

Bruce laughed into the phone when he replied, "Oh, come now. He's not that bad, but having some chopped fruit on hand to bribe some good behaviour doesn't hurt. And as far as Secrets are concerned, only Alfred knows about Ekko. In fact, he's also had a hand in Ekko's good behaviour."

"That's good to know, as long as it's just him who knows," the redhead stated as he arrived at his new apartment building. "Listen, I'm at my new place of residence, so I'm going to have to end this call," the redhead stated stopping just short of the apartment doors.

Bruce vocalized an alright before saying, "I'll tell the rest of the League of your new civilian occupation so there won't be any "Surprise Visitors" during your work hours."

The redhead thanked the other, and with that, the call ended. The redhead then returned the phone to his pocket. When he pulled his hand out of his pocket, he realized that his Soulmark on his left palm was visible. It was an image of a knight in red armour facing right with a red cloak flowing in the wind holding a silver sword in their left hand and a red shield in the right hand with the shield facing up, the centre of the shield was outlined by five symmetrical dots and inside the centre was a yellow-orange-skinned, demon-like creature, with blood-red eyes that seem to have a black outline around them, goose feet-like ears, yellow-orange horns protruding from the demon's temples, an open mouth that showed the sharp white teeth with the lower canines being the longest and sharpest of the teeth, and had a purple outline.

The redhead sighed before muttering to himself, "Strange... The glamour spell broke." He then waved his right hand over the Soulmark, and it vanished without a trace. "That has to remain hidden for now, but the fact that it did break..." the redhead muttered to himself.

'[There are only a few things that can cause a glamour to break. Now which oh which could thy mind can make?]' a demonic inner voice said with a cackle. The voice then said, '[If I may say, to make your day. It might be a destined fate, and to add I'd say about time on this date.]'

The redhead said nothing to the voice that only he heard, but it did get him thinking as he entered the apartment building.

~}i{ The Next Morning. 8:45. Collège Françoise Dupont. Location, Paris, France. Language Currently Being Spoken, French. }i{~

Thanks to Nino and Kim pestering her awake, Marinette arrived at school early with her Platonic Soulmates and the rest of her class. Lots of familiar faces, much to people's joy and/or dismay.

"Urg, great, Chloe's here," Marinette groaned sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The Mayor's daughter was not on the bluette's buddy list, to put it simply. Chloe has been Marinette's bully for the past three years. And while the bluette had the school to back her on the bullying problem, the rich girl didn't particularly stop. Thankfully, Marinette had her Platonic Soulmates to help her when dealing with Chloe.

"Aw, sweet!" Kim whispered gleefully to Nino and Marinette, who gave the taller teen a confused look. Not noticing the looks he was getting, Kim then continued by saying with joy, "Max is in our class again!" That was when Marinette and Nino glanced inside Miss Bustier's classroom and saw a short slender teenage boy with dark skin, short curly brown hair, brown eyes that were behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses, wearing a light green polo shirt, tan and brown checkered jeans that were being held up by suspenders with a light tan line between two dark tan lines and silver buckles, along with light greyish blue sneakers, a blue watch on his right wrist, and a dark emerald ring on his right thumb sitting in the second row from the back on the left side of the classroom. This teen was Max Kanté, the class's tech and numbers expert.

Ah, now Kim's reaction made more sense to Nino and Marinette. The shorter two glanced at each other with amused looks in their eyes before turning their attention to their taller friend, who was already seemed to be making heart eyes at the suspenders-wearing teen. Marinette and Nino knew for a fact that Kim has had a big crush on Max for two whole years.

"Say," Kim said with a hand to his chin before asking, "You think Max is my Match for my Love Mark?"

"Only one way to find out, dude," Nino said with a cheeky smile as he playfully punched Kim in the shoulder.

Marinette smirked when she added, "And according to Certified Soulmark Experts, some Soulmarks glow when they appear on a Match." The bluette has done her research on Soulmarks and has learned a lot thanks to that research.

Kim brushed his hair back with a hand when he said, "I'm going to go for it! Max is just way too awesome to pass up on." And with that, the tallest of the trio strode into the classroom and headed straight towards the dark-skinned teen.

Both Nino and Marinette tried, and failed, to stop their laughter from escaping their mouths as they glanced into the classroom and watched Kim and Max interact. From what the two saw, the taller of the duo seemed to ask if the seat next to the shorter was free, to which the shorter nodded a yes. Kim smoothly slid next to Max and playfully nudged the shorter teen and probably asking how the other's summer was.

"I hope they are a Love Match, they're kind of cute when they're together," Marinette comment as she and Nino walked into the classroom. Nino only nodded as he followed.

}{

At 8:52, a slick silver car pulled up in front of Collège Françoise Dupont. Inside the car was a tall bulky bodyguard, who somewhat resembled a gorilla, in the driver's seat. In the back seat, Adrien sat on the right side and Nathalie Sancoeur (canon appearance), Gabriel's assistant, sat on the left.

Nathalie was looking at her pad when she told Adrien, "School is scheduled to end at 15:00. We will be here waiting for you at 15:01, you are to be out of the school building no later than 15:05. Understand?"

Adrien sighed when he said, "Yes, Nathalie..." Of course, she would have calculated this whole thing out. But Adrien perked up. Now he had six entire hours of the day completely devoted to attending school.

Six entire hours of the day that didn't belong to his father. Six entire hours of the day where Gabriel and Nathalie weren't on him like fur on a dog. Six entire hours of the day where Adrien was going to be a normal high school boy just going to school. Six entire hours of the day where Adrien can spend time with other teenagers, and hopefully some new friends and Soulmates. Six entire hours of the day where Adrien didn't have to be the perfect model for his father. Six entire hours of the day where Adrien could finally just be himself.

Six entire hours of the day for school. The school that was Monday through Friday. That was for five days! Meaning that was 30 Entire Hours a week where Adrien was away from his father and the Gabriel brand! How could Adrien NOT be excited about school?!

Adrien quickly grabbed his pack and said good-bye to Nathalie and Gorilla (the bodyguard in the driver's seat) before practically bolting out of the car to get into the school faster.

Gorilla gave Nathalie a knowing glance in the rearview mirror. The assistant noticed that and then stated with a frown, "This might've been your idea but that doesn't give you the right to act so smugged."

Alright, the whole letting Adrien go to school thing was the bodyguard's idea. Gorilla made a very convincing presentation of the benefits of going to school, which did include the meeting potential Soulmates who can and will improve Adrien as a person. Gabriel Agreste would have been an utter fool not to agree to let his son attend school after that presentation.

Nathalie huffed before telling Gorilla to drive them home.

}i{

At 8:55, Adrien Agreste entered Miss Bustier's classroom. At 8:56, Miss Bustier introduced him and an Alya Césaire (canon appearance) to the class. Chloe, wearing a white shirt with pink stripes under a yellow long-sleeved jacket with white jean capris with a pink flower helms pattern paired with a diamond-studded belt and white dress shoes, happily told the entire class that "Adrikins" was her Soulmate, which earned a few annoyed groans from the class. Miss Bustier told Adrien that he could sit next to Nino, who was sitting in the front row on the right side of the class.

So, Adrien slid into the seat next to the red-capped teen and slightly bumped into him. The next thing the class knew, Adrien's right inner lower forearm gave a soft glow. When the blonde model held up his right arm to see what it was, the entire class saw that it was a Platonic Soulmark of an image of a green turtle with a red cap and a black cat with bright green eyes dancing as cheery black music notes floating around them, and was outlined in silver appear on the model's skin. Adrien looked at his new Soulmark with utter glee and excitement. He had a new Soulmate! A New Platonic Soulmate!

Miss Bustier clapped her hands in joy when she announced, "Oh my, it seems a brand new pair of Soulmates have been connected in a Match! Everyone, please give them a round of applauds for their new bond!" She then clapped her hands again in joy and encouraged the rest of the class to do the same. The class did so, some more reluctantly than others.

Chloe scoffed at the reaction before saying, "Oh come on. My Adrikins just got a new Soulmate, you all should be utterly celebrating now." Sabrina quickly nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps they are reacting this way because they believe that your Platonic Soulmate has a personality similar to your's, Ms Bourgeois," stated an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. The class turned to see a tall redheaded man with a white streak in his hair, dark red eyes, wearing a black turtleneck shirt, khaki jacket with matching slacks, and black shoes standing there.

Alya squealed excitedly when she practically leapt to her feet when she nearly exclaimed, "No Way! You're the mage and demonologist, Jason Blood (1)! You're a member of the Justice League!" She then quickly took her phone out, quickly activated the video recording feature, aimed the phone lens at the redhead, and asked, "What's a member of the Justice League doing here at Collège Françoise Dupont? Supervillain posing as a student? Bad curse? Demon on the loose? Or-"

"Ms Césaire, you are in school, the class is close to starting, and I'm pretty sure Miss Bustier did not give anyone permission to have their phones out. So please put that away, sit down, and I shall answer your questions," the tall redhead, Jason Blood, said calmly as he took a step into the classroom.

Alya frowned when she realized that the hero wasn't budging on his stance, so she put the phone away and sat back down.

Once the students were seated, Jason finally replied, "To make things perfectly clear, I am Collège Françoise Dupont's new history teacher and Soulmark Expert. No, I am not here on any League business, in fact, I am currently taking a break from the League for a few years. Therefore, please reframe from asking me any questions regarding the League." Jason then looked at Miss Bustier, she gives him a nod. The tall redhead nods back before continuing, "Since you all are in the teenage range, you either have or will gain Soulmarks. Therefore, Collège Françoise Dupont did ask for a Soulmark Expert to be on or close campus to help those students with any Soulmark issues, I just happen to have also applied for the history teacher's position."

A soft murmur surged through the classroom for a second or two before the sound quieted.

Jason glanced around the classroom before telling Miss Bustier, "Caline, you have practically an entire class of Soulmates." This made Miss Bustier giggle out a "thank you" as the rest of the class started questioning the redheaded man in confusion about how he would know that. Jason gave the class a small smile when he said, "I have an ability known as Aura Eyes (2). It took some time for me to develop the skills that allow me to see the Auras of others, especially the Soulmarks on them, those do have an aura radiating from them." Jason's eyes glanced around the room again. To him, all the Soulmarks, even the ones under clothing, were as clear to him as the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

"That's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous," Chloe scoffed with a huff before adding, "Like I'd believe something so utterly absurd. No one can see Soulmarks underclothing." She folded her arms as she turned away from the doorway.

Jason placed his left hand to his chin as he chuckled and said, "I'm just noticing this now. But out of curiosity, is it just a coincidence that your outfit colour co-ordinates with that Romantic Soulmark of yours or did you pick that outfit on purpose to go with that particular Mark?"

That got Chloe's attention pretty quickly as her head snapped back to the now smirking redheaded man. The mayor's daughter only told her father, Adrien, and Sabrina about her Romantic Soulmark and she knew for a fact that there's no way any of them would ever tell a complete stranger THAT information. So that left only one possibility...

Adrien was amazed when he commented, "Wow, you really can see Soulmarks."

"Just don't ask me if anyone, in particular, has a Matching Soulmark to theirs, that breaches the confidentiality that we Soulmark Expert must adhere to," Jason said with a small smile before commenting in a more humorous tone, "And before you ask, Superman is the one with the x-ray vision." This earned a few laughs from the class.

Marinette glanced at her gloved left hand, with her palm facing her. The bluette wondered if this Soulmark Expert could tell her about her Teacher's Mark. Marinette clenched her left hand close.

Jason Blood saw this as he said to Nino and Adrien, "How about you two spend some time together during lunch or a free period. To get to know each other a little better and completely establish your platonic bond."

"Great!/..." Adrien said excitedly while Nino said glumly. The red-capped teen practically slumped in his seat while the blonde model was close to bouncing out of this seat.

~}i{ At the Exact Same Moment, Mount Justice. Language Currently Being Spoken, English. }i{~

"Speedy! You're here!" Kid Flash raced over towards the archer in red.

Speedy huffed in annoyance when he stated, "I go by Red Arrow (YJ season 1 canon appearance) remember?"

Robin smirked when he said, "You know the saying about old habits."

Artemis folded her arms when she asked in a suspicious tone, "And what brings the Prodical Son home?"

Red Arrow glared at his replacement when he said, "Not that it's any of your business, but Kaldur and I have plans today."

In the true essence of the phrase "Speak of the Devil", Aqualad (aka Kaldur) walked in and immediately played peacekeeper between the two archers when he said, "Now, now, let's not antagonize each other."

Red Arrow huff when he stated, "She started it."

"And both of you shall end it," Kaldur said calmly, making sure his point was made. Which it did, and both archers stepped away from each other.

That was when Miss Martain asked, "So what are you two doing today?" as she floated behind Artemis as she looked at Kaldur and Red Arrow with a smile.

"It's really none of your business," Red Arrow stated coldly as he took Kaldur by the hand and made their way towards the main entrance of the base.

Aqualad looked over his shoulder towards the team and said, "Contact me if there is an emergency." As he and Red Arrow kept walking.

Robin waved at the two when he said a little too happily, "Enjoy your date, lovebirds~." This effectively caused Red Arrow to glare at the Boy Wonder over his shoulder while Aqualad stifled a chuckle.

Superboy glared at the mark on the back of Aqualad's neck again, but this time he was also glaring at the identical Soulmark on the back of Red Arrow's neck.

"{It really isn't a good idea to let that get to you too much,}" Miss Martain told the clone telepathically, trying to quale the anger of the other.

"{Easy for you to say, you all have Soulmarks...}" Superboy replied bitterly.

Miss Martian was quiet for a bit before she asked some of the other members of Young Justice, "Say, guys, how about we take a Zeta Tube to France and give Mr Blood one of those "House Warming Gifts" you Earthlings like to give each other when someone moves into a new residence? And I think he would be pleasantly surprised to see us." The green alien did have an alternative motive in mind for this idea, of course.

Robin place a hand to his chin when he said, "Well, it has been a while since I've seen him... Hmm... Yeah, I think we should visit him."

"But, isn't he taking a break from the League?" Artemis asked with a raised brow. She's never met the guy but has heard a good deal about him from the other magic users in the League.

Robin nodded at the question when he answered, "Yeah, he mentioned that there was a bit of a shortage of Soulmark Experts in Paris, so he's going to station there for a few years until the number gets back to the recommended number of Soulmark Experts for a city of Paris' size. I overheard from Batman that Jason's also going to be working as a teacher for a high school in the meanwhile."

Artemis swayed her hips to the side when she said, "Wow, this guy willingly leave the Leauge temporarily to work as a teacher and Soulmark Expert? I'm impressed that this guy can still be so active at his age. I mean, the guy's hundreds of years old, right?"

Kid Flash and Robin glanced at each other when the speedster asked, "Say, have any of you actually met Jason Blood? Face-to-face?"

Artemis replied easily with a "Nope."

Miss Martian was next to reply, "Not really, but I heard sooo much about him from Zatanna. Though she did mention something about watching out for "His Demon". Whatever that means."

Superboy just shook his head at the question.

Robin snickered when Kid Flash stated, "Okay, it's official, we're going to Paris to give Jason Blood a house warming gift so you guys can meet him."

The Boy Wonder placed a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder when he said between laughs, "Hold on Kid Rush. School just started in France, literally. Today's their first day of the school year and it's like 9:00 in the morning in Paris. Meaning that Jason is at work right now and won't be done until 15:00 over there."

"You've done your research," Superboy noted with a raised brow. Robin only shrugged with a cheeky smile at that statement.

"Why don't we clear this trip with Batman while we wait. Plus it'll give us time to actually get a House Warming Gift for him," Artemis stated as she glanced at the Zeta Tubes.

"Ooo, good point," Miss Maritan said in realization. The alien then said cheerfully, "How about I make cookies."

Robin and Kid Flash gave each other a knowing look. The team's reaction was so going to be worth the wait.

~}i{ 11:28. Unknown Location in Paris, France. Language Currently Being Spoken, French. }i{~

A slightly high pitched voice in a room of white butterflies explained, "Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power." The voice belonged to a small, light purple butterfly/moth-like sprite with a dark purple swirl on its forehead and purple eyes.

A shadowy figure that was backlit by the light from the only window in the room then said as he lovingly caressed a locket with a picture of a woman inside, "I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!"

The sprite, Nooroo, quickly replied, "But these Miraculous are with the Guardian of the Miraculous! And he will only give those Miraculous to those who are worthy to wield them! He's the one who finds them."

"But I managed to find you, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... Remind me of its powers again," the figure asked, closing the locket and gently tracing a finger on the purple gem in the centre.

Nooroo happily answered that question with, "The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and make that person your devoted follower."

Still tracing the purple gem on the locket, the figure said, "And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?"

Nooroo gasped in horror before saying, "But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! The Guardian will never allow it!"

The figure stomped his foot, startling the white butterflies resting on the ground, when he said, "I must have that absolute power! And I will take it from this "Guardian" if I have to! *Points at the trembling Kwami*. Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you MUST obey me!"

Nooroo lowers his head when saying sadly, "Yes, master..."

The shadow attaches the Moth Brooch to his collar and then saying, "Nooroo, Dark Wings! Rise!" The white butterflies then swarmed the figure and pulling the little Kwami into the brooch. This changed the figure's appearance to a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly/Moth Miraculous brooch on the centre of the collar, black dress pants with over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask, and now holds a dark indigo cane in his hand. "From this day on, I shall be known as Hawkmoth!" The figure, now dubbed Hawk Moth said out loud before laughing maniacally.

~}i{ Collège Françoise Dupont, Right Now. Language Currently Being Spoken, Tibetian. }i{~

"Master!" a small voice emitted from one of the inner pockets of Jason Blood's jacket.

"What's wrong, Wayzz?" Jason asked softly as he placed a pile of tablets on his new desk. His history class doesn't technically start until tomorrow so no one else was in the classroom, but he was doing some last-minute arrangements so he could be ready. Luckily, all the blinds and door were closed.

"The Moth Miraculous! I feel its aura!" a small, light green creature that was 10 centimetres tall (or 4 inches), with yellow sclerae, green eyes, an antenna on his head, has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back, and a short pointed tail flew out of the jacket and floated in front of the redhead. A clear look of worry dominated the little creature's face.

Jason's eyes widen when he asked, "The Moth Miraculous is here in Paris? Are you sure?"

Another Kwami flew out of Jason's jacket as Wayzz nodded vigorously. This one was the same size as Wayzz but appeared to be a light brown coloured centaur with silver sclerae, blue eyes, silver hooves, ginger coloured tail and five antenna-like hairs that looked groomed back on its head. "But, I can sense that the aura is a negative one. Nooroo is in the hands of a dark holder!" the centaur Kwami said nervously clomping a hoof to the air it was floating on.

That was when the demonic voice made itself be known by saying, "[Shit! Of all the people in the city of love and art, it had to be one with a darkened heart.]"

The two Kwami glanced at each other in concerned. They were able to hear the demonic voice as clearly as Jason could, due to him being the Guardian of the Miraculous.

That was when a knock on the door was heard. "Wayzz, Sage, hide! We're going to have finished this later," Jason told the Kwami in a whisper as he opened his jacket a bit to allow the two to scurry to the inner pockets. Jason then turned to the door the moment he felt the familiar weight in those pocket and told the person on the other side of the door in French to come in as he carefully let his jacket fall back against his body.

} Language Currently Being Spoken, French. {

The door to the classroom slid open a bit and allowed Marinette to poke her head in. "Umm, hello Mr Blood. Umm, are you available to talk to about Soulmarks right now?" the bluette asked timidly. The mage noticed that the teen kept her left hand clenched close as she spoke.

"I am. Ms Dupain-Cheng, right?" Jason asked as he motioned her to take a seat at one of the desks near the front. Marinette nodded as she slid into the seat. Jason moved his chair to face the bluette before sitting in it and asked, "Now considering that you have a rather potent halo around the Platonic Mark on your side, I can assume that you don't have any inquiries regarding that?"

Marinette gave a small smile when she said, "Correct on that, and can I just say that your French is really good."

Jason smiled when he said, "Well, I've had plenty of time to master the language, along with a few others."

Marinette glanced at a certificate on the wall. It was Jason Blood's Soulmark Expert Certificate, and what the bluette noticed was that there were twenty golden five-pointed stars over the words "Soulmark Expert Certified". "Oh wow, did you get your Soulmark Expert Certification renewed before coming to France?" Marinette asked curiously and also surprised.

Jason turned towards the certificate, looked at it for a few seconds before saying, "Actually, I renewed it two years ago. And I have already made an appointment to have my certification renewed in another three years."

"Wow, you're really dedicated to being a Soulmark Expert, on top of everything else you do," Marinette said in aw.

Jason's smile soften when he said, "I've been in the world of true magic for a very long time, but I always seemed to circle back to learning more and more about Soulmarks. So, I became an Expert and when the time changes the requirements for a Soulmark Expert, I adapted and met those requirements each time."

Marinette nodded when she said, "Yeah, umm, your name came up as the Oldest Living Soulmark Expert when I was looking up some research... The number of Soulmark Experts in Paris is pretty low and it's pretty hard to make an appointment that's not going to take at least two weeks to a month to wait, so I've decided to do my own research..."

"So you know more than the average person but not enough to be considered an unofficial expert," Jason mused as he watched the bluette's reaction.

Marinette nodded, clenching her left hand, and said, "Basically... Umm, I was trying to find some information on Teacher's Marks, but there really isn't much. Well, more than Soulbond Marks but a lost less than Buddy and Love Marks..."

Jason's interest was perked when he asked, "So you have a Mentor Mark?"

Marinette completely clenched her left hand when she said, "Yeah, uh, I've had it since I was a baby..."

"You were that child?" Jason asked in mild shock. There isn't a single Soulmark Expert that wasn't aware of that particular Soulmark case.

'[Oooh? What luck you have with thee, to meet that Mark with such glee,]' the demonic voice cackled within the ears of Jason Blood, and only his ears. But the mage chose to ignore the voice.

Marinette slumped a bit before nodding at the question. The bluette then said softly, "I rather not talk about what it was like growing up with it, but I at least got to meet my Platonic Soulmates early because if it..."

"The tall boy in the red shirt and the one with the cap and headphones that had just gained a new Platonic Soulmate?" Jason asked, remembering the silver outlined mark on the other two teens that matched the mark on the girl in front of him.

Marinette nodded again when she said, "Kim and Nino respectively. They've been by my side since we met, and I can't imagine how things would've been without them."

Jason nodded, "That is understandable. *Motions a hand towards Marinette's left hand*. Would you be opposed if I took a look at your Mentor Mark?" Marinette was a bit shock when he said that. Jason noticed before saying, "You've been keeping your left hand clenched close ever since you came in, and I can assume you're wearing gloves to prevent others from seeing that particular Mark." Marinette opened her palm and looked at her covered hand. "You can keep your glove on if it makes you comfortable, I will be able to see your Mentor Mark either way," Jason assures the bluette.

Marinette stared at her left palm for a few seconds before finally showing her palm to Jason Blood, with the glove still intact. The mage nearly froze at what he saw. In the bluette's palm was an image of a knight in red armour facing right with a red cloak flowing in the wind holding a silver sword in their left hand and a red shield in the right hand with the shield facing up, the centre of the shield was outlined by five symmetrical dots and inside the centre was a yellow-orange-skinned, demon-like creature, with blood-red eyes that seem to have a black outline around them, goose feet-like ears, yellow-orange horns protruding from the demon's temples, an open mouth that showed the sharp white teeth with the lower canines being the longest and sharpest of the teeth, and had a purple outline.

"Mr Blood?" Marinette asked timidly when she realized that the older wasn't saying anything. At first, she thought that he was frightened at her Teacher's Mark, but when she looked at his face, he only looked surprised.

'[Never thought we find our Match here, better act now so we don't lose the dear,]' the demonic voice finally told the mage.

Jason took a deep breath before saying carefully, "I'm not sure if you're going to believe me or not but... I know someone with that identical mark in that same location."

"Is... That why you were just shocked?" Marinette asked as she lowered her hand to the desk.

Jason nodded before saying, "Yes. I just... Didn't expect to find his Match so soon after receiving his request."

Marinette tilted her head to the side when she said, "Really?"

Jason nodded when he said calmly, "From what he's told me, he's been searching for the student to his Mentor Mark for quite some time. When he heard I was going to be living in Paris for a while, he asked me if I could let him know if I find his Match while I'm here." The mage could feel the little Kwami moving slightly in the pockets. Jason smiled when he said, "I'll let him know that I've found his student and you can finally meet your new mentor. That is if you want to."

While Marinette was excited about the prospect of finally meeting her Mentor, she was a little bit sceptical about it. So she asked, "But he's not in Paris, and I can't leave my city. So how can I meet him?"

"Then he'll come to Paris, simple as that," Jason said with a small smile. He then said, "He'll probably just use a Zeta Tube to get to Paris to save everyone time."

Wait a second... Marinette caught on when she parroted back, "Zeta Tube?" She watched as Jason brought a hand to his mouth, like he accidentally let something slip, and realized, "Are you saying that My Mentor is a member of the Justice League?"

"I was not supposed to say," Jason said softly as he covered his mouth to hid a smile. Though Marinette thought it was to cover his embarrassment. The mage quickly 'recovered' when he said, "I can trust that you can keep that a secret from everyone here, right?" Marinette smiled when she vigorously nodded. "But I must ask, how many people have you shown your Mentor Mark?" Jason asked in a more serious tone.

Marinette's smile faded as she glanced to the side when she said, "I... I showed Maman and Papa my Teacher's Mark when it became completely clear... But Nino and Kim know about it but I never showed it to them after it became completely clear..."

Jason placed a hand on his chin before finally saying, "How about you tell your parents about our meeting, okay. I'll tell your Mentor about you, and hopefully, he'll come as soon as he can." The Mage stood up and motioned at the door when he said, "Once he's here in Paris, you and he can work out some kind of schedule if you accept joining the hero business. Just make sure to keep the "Hero-in-Training" thing quiet at school, understand."

"Understood, Mr Blood," Marinette said as she stood up and started side walking towards the door.

Jason immediately knew why she was doing such a thing as he smiled and said, "It's fine if you don't want me to see the Soulmark on your back right now, but do be advised that this is a school and I will end up seeing it eventually. I won't approach you or ask you about it if that is what you wish, but you can come to talk to me about it when you feel comfortable enough to do so."

Marinette giggled nervously before saying, "Uhh, sure thing Mr Blood." With that, the bluette scurried out of the room in.

Jason gave a quick low chuckle at the teen's antics as he closed the classroom door.

The two Kwamis flew out of Jason's jacket the moment they heard the door close as Wayzz asked, "Master, why did you tell her in such a roundabout way?"

Jason smiled when he said, "I think she would respond more positively to an active member of the Justice League rather than a demonologist and Soulmark Expert. Besides, while our Mentor Mark does have Etrigan's face, it seems to point more towards the Miraculous."

"[At least the Mark has taste, but act now with little haste,]" the demonic voice stated.

That was when Sage stated as she rolled her eyes at the voice, "So it would make more sense for her to think that Miraculous Guardian is her Mentor and have her learn about the Miraculous. Especially, since nearly everyone in the League and enemies believes that Miraculous Guardian and Jason Blood are separate people."

Jason nodded when he said as he took out his JL communicator, "It may be very roundabout, but it has prevented those with darken heart to learn who the Miraculous Guardian really is." He then presses a button on the communicator and held it as he would a cellphone.

} Language Currently Being Spoken, English. {

"Jason? Is there an emergency in the City of Love?" The JL Responder asked the mage in worry since the demonologist only had the communicator in case of emergencies.

"Ah, no. No emergency," Jason said as he motioned for the Kwamis to hid at his desk. He then said, "I know I'm taking a break from the League, but Miraculous Guardian asked if I could keep an eye out for anyone with a Mentor Soulmark that matches his while I'm here. And I found his Match."

"But, didn't you just arrive in Paris yesterday?" the responder asked in confusion.

With a wry chuckle, Jason replied, "Yes, and it did surprise me that I found his student right away. So could you let him know that? And make you let Batman know too since he seems to be the only one who can actually contact Miraculous Guardian. Plus he has my number too, so it might be easier if Batman acts as our go-between."

"Alright, I'll get right on that," the responder stated before the line went silent.

Jason smiled when he told the two Kwamis, "I guess we'll be Zeta Tubing to the Batcave after school." Wayzz and Sage gave each other a smile.

"[Urg, I hate those accursed things...]" the demonic voice growled out.

The kwamis chuckled when Jason rolled his eyes when he commented, "Enough that you don't bother rhyming for it, Etrigan?" The demonic voice only huffed in annoyance.

}i{ Cafeteria. Language Currently Being Spoken, French. }i{

In a corner of the cafeteria, Adrien sat with his new Platonic Soulmate, Nino. Miss Bustier happily made sure that the two had an entire table to themselves as they properly established their bond by getting to know each other. But, it was clear to anyone looking at the duo that they were having very different reactions to finding out that they were Soulmates. Adrien was utterly excited and was just radiating his happy mood, while Nino was practically sulking and irritated.

Apparently, Nino had enough of the blonde model being so overly chipper when he said sourly, "Dude! Will you knock it off already! You're acting like you won a lottery draw for a major prize or something."

Still beaming, Adrien happily said, "Ah, sorry, sorry. But I'm just super excited that I got a new Soulmate!"

Nino rolled his eyes when he said sarcastically, "Yeah, that's obvious, dude."

That was when Adrien finally noticed his new Platonic Soulmate's mood and asked, "Are you... Upset about being Soulmates with me?"

Nino glanced at the blonde to see those big, green, sad eyes. The red-capped teen sighed before saying, "No, it's not that... It's just... *Sighs*, I'm just bummed that Chloe's also your Soulmate..."

"What about that is making you upset?" Adrien asked curiously.

"She's a bully for one," Nino stated immediately with a frown. He then said sourly, "She's been practically harassing everyone in school the moment she enrolled. Her favourite target is one of my other Platonic Soulmates, Marinette. I sware, she would've been kicked out of this school if it weren't for the fact that her dad's the mayor."

Adrien was feeling a little self-conscious about this. He knew the only reason why Chloe was acting mean was that she wanted Audrey's love and attention, but now that that was no longer a motivation for her... "She's turning over a new leaf, and she's going to stop with the bullying," Adrien stated sternly.

Nino scoffed when he said, "No offence dude, but you got to take those rosy glasses off."

"I'm not wearing any glasses?" Adrien said rather cluelessly.

Nino gave the blonde model a look when he said, "Dude, it's an expression. It basically means you only see things in a rosy image, you know, you only see the good and never the bad or you're seeing what you want to see. You seem to only be looking at the good side of Chloe when there isn't any."

"No, she's going to change," Adrien sated, trying to think of a way to make his new Soulmate understand without revealing Chloe's dilemma. The blonde model then quickly added, "Please, just give her a chance to prove herself."

Nino sighed again when he said, "Dude, do you really want to know how many times I heard the line "Just Give Her a Chance to Change" in regards to Chloe? Waaay too many." These words made Adrien's heart sink. Nino sighed again when he said, "Listen, I get that she's your Soulmate and all, but she isn't exactly my, or my other Soulmates', favorite person at school. And even if she IS planning on turning over a new leaf, she's got an uphill battle that she made herself."

As much as Adrien wanted to tell Nino that it was Audrey's fault that Chloe acted that way, that would've breached his trust with Chloe. Since she was the one who didn't want anyone at her school to know about her so-called-mother.

Nino scratched his head when he said, "Adrien, listen, talking about our differing opinions on Chloe isn't exactly a good way to solidify our Platonic bond, so can we talk about something else?" As much as the red-capped teen disliked having the same Soulmate as Chloe, there had to be a good reason why he was Platonic Soulmates with Adrien.

Adrien thought that might be a good idea, and in all honesty, he really wanted to start this bond on a happier note. The blonde model was the first to ask, "Who's your favourite music artist? Mine's Jagged Stone." He then showed off his Jagged Stone gloves to Nino, to signify how much of a fan he was.

This actually earned a smile from Nino when he said, "Dude, he's my favourite music artist too! He's also Kim and Mari's favourite too." Adrien smiled back. Okay, they were starting getting to more positive things. As they talked, their Matching Soulmarks started to gain a faint halo glow to their outlines.

~}i{ 14:50 (Paris Time). Mount Justice. Language Currently Being Spoken, English. }i{~

"We don't need a babysitter to be with us when we go to Paris," Artemis stated as she folded her arms.

While Batman did approve of their the team's little trip to Paris, he did so under one condition.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the remaining team when Miraculous Guardian said calmly, "I am not "Babysitting" any of you. I am merely accompanying you to Paris so that I may meet my new Student who shares my Mentor Soulmark. You are free to do as you wish when we get to Paris, so long as you adhere to their laws." Thankfully, the Miraculous Guardian's civilian identity, aka Jason Blood, was allowed to leave the school early at 13:00. Meaning he was able to 'get into costume' and Zeta Tube to the Batcave, thanks to the special code that allows the Zeta Tube to beam into the underground location. Therefore, both Batman and Miraculous Guardian were able to Zeta Tube to Mount Justice with no one being the wiser as to the Miraculous Guardian's identity.

Zatanna (YJ canon appearance) stood among the Young Justice team (in casual clothing) when she said, "So, we're getting a new teammate, huh." The young sorceress was there mostly to cast a translation spell, so they could converse with the locals without any misunderstandings.

"If my student agrees to it," the Miraculous Guardian stressed before adding, "I shall not force them to do what they do not wish. It is strictly their decision, understand?"

The team nodded.

Miraculous Guardian then said in a stern tone, "And that also means that you are not to follow me in order to meet them. Understood, *Glances at Robin* Little Bird, *Glances at Kid Flash* Little Runner, *Glances at Miss Martian* and Little ET?" The three nodded when they grumbled that they understood.

Superboy raised a brow at the green-skinned girl's nickname when he parroted, "Little ET?"

Kaldur couldn't help but smile at the whole thing when he said while trying to stop himself from snickering, "She got that particular nickname after the mission where the "Alien Tourist" got lost."

Miss Martian blushed furiously when she flew over to the Atlantian and stuttered out, "NONONO! D-d-don't tell them th-that! Please!"

"Perhaps if you cease pestering Roy and I about our outings, which also include peaking into our minds, I shall not speak of that mission," Kaldur said with a small smile as he folded his arms.

"Okokokokok! You got a deal! I won't pester you and Red Arrow about your dates anymore! Just don't tell the team!" Miss Martian replied in hast.

The rest of the team glanced at Miraculous Guardian, who easily replied, "Don't look at me, I'm not saying if she doesn't want it to be known."

Batman sighed slightly when he said, "Just keep a low profile while you're in Paris." He then eyed Miraculous Guardian.

That was when the team realized that the Miraculous Guardian will certainly stand out in a crowd, and since the guy wasn't going to reveal his civilian identity to them... How was he going to stay hidden?

"I already have that covered, Batman," Miraculous Guardian said as he held up a neckless with an orange foxtail with a white tip. Batman gave Miraculous Guardian a look, causing the red-clad hero to say, "Relax Batman, I'm not going to use three at the same time. I know how dangerous that is. *Starts to put on the Foxtail neckless*, Besides, Trixx has been pestering the other Kwamis too much and actually does needs to get out."

"Trixx?" The majority of the Young Justice team questioned at the same time.

The moment the foxtail neckless was clipped into place, it glowed. Then the glow separated from the jewellery. Once the glow faded, a small orange creature that is 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) in height, purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of its eyes, two fox incisors, a small dark brown spot is above each of the eyes, appearing like eyebrows, has long fox-like ears with white insides and black tips and edges, has a thick flexible tail with a white tip, with forearms and lower legs are black, and the front of his body and the area around his mouth are white appeared. The little creature happily exclaimed at it flew around the immediate area, "FINALLY! FREEDOM!"

"Trixx," Miraculous Guardian said calmly as he watches the orange Kwami bolted from one place to another. The red-clad warrior then said in a calm but annoyed tone, "Trixx, do calm down, you are scaring most of the team." The demonic voice cackled in the ears of the guardian.

The orange Kwami, Trixx, finally noticed the Young Justice team. Trixx's eyes lit up when the entity cheered and flew over to each member of the team as he said happily, "Sweet! New Holders! New Holders! Which of them is mine?"

"Perhaps I should've let Trixx out earlier," Miraculous Guardian muttered before adding, "He can be like a hyperactive four-year-old when he has no outlet for his energy." Zatanna giggled at the statement as Trixx tugged on Artemis' pack while asking if she was his kit.

"Come on! Tell me which of you is my kit?!" Trixx exclaimed, practically bouncing in the air before hopping onto Robin's head.

"None of them are your kit, Trixx, so please calm down," Miraculous Guardian said with a sigh before muttering, "I really should've let you out earlier."

"Aww, come on! I why can't I have a kit? It's getting sooooooooooooo boring in the box," Trixx whined as he flopped down on Robin's head in disappointment. Kid Flash snickered at the little fox kwami on top of the Boy Wonder's head.

Kaldur easily scooped the orange Kwami off the Boy Wonder's head and just held the little being in his hand when he said, "I am aware that you are frustrated from being confined, but it is for your safety and only until a proper holder for your Miraculous."

Artemis peered at the little orange creature when she said, "So this is a Kwami... He's... Kinda cute, actually." Miss Martian practically squealed at how cute Trixx was.

Miraculous Guardian glanced around the immediate area. Lots of good space, plenty of places to hide for a small creature, and had a rather homey feel. It was a nice place for those who lived or hung here. Miraculous Guardian took a deep breath before saying, "Sage, Wayzz, Separate! Wayzz, Shell Off." In a flash of light, Miraculous Guardian's outfit change. It was still red, but it was now a more gingery shade of red. The turtle-shell shield was gone, the boots of the armour seemed to gain some very spiky cleats and turned gingery-red, the gauntlets seemed to get thicker as well as turned gingery-red, and his hair not only doubled in length (between his knees and ankles) but also gained ginger to sandy blonde gradient with the lighter colour being at the tips. Wayzz was now floating next to Miraculous Guardian.

"Whoa! Talk about a costume change," Artemis said with a whistle. She then noticed Wayzz and asked, "Are all the Kwamis that cute?"

The complement caused Wayzz to blush when Miraculous Guardian said, "I guess they are appearance-wise, but I prefer their personalities better. However, only when they're not acting like hyperactive children anyway." This caused Trixx to snicker as the now ginger-clad warrior took off a light green turtle bracelet and placed it in a hidden pocket on his right arm.

Once Trixx spotted the Fox Miraculous around the Miraculous Guardian's neck, he pouted when he said, "Aww, you're using my Miraculous. I was hoping for a kit..."

"Why does he keep saying "kit"? Do we need to make a den or some kind of house for him if he's having a kit?" Superboy asked, sounding pretty confused by the kwami's behaviour.

Miraculous Guardian shook his head when he said, "Not exactly, Little Super. It is just Trixx's word for his Holder. Kwamis tend to nurture and guide their Holders in both life and in their powers like a parent would their child, so most of them have the habit of calling their Holders by the child term of their represented species. For foxes, it is the term 'kit'."

That was when Kid Flash said in realization, "Ah, so when he was asking us if we were his 'Kit', he's actually asking if we were his Holder."

"Not a bad bunch of humans," Trixx said as he flew towards Miraculous Guardian, who just chuckled in agreement.

"Now, for another little change," Miraculous Guardian said as he tapped the Fox Miraculous. He then said, "Sage, Trixx! Unify!" With that, Trix was pulled into the Fox Miraculous and Miraculous Guardian's armour changed. The armour gained streaks of orange highlights on the arms, legs, and midsection, the gloves sections and boots turned pure white, the red-ginger sash turned white at the tip (and making it look more like a foxtail), and his hair shortened to his elbows, as well as fluffed up, while the gradient turn from ginger to sandy blonde to ginger to white with the addition of a pair of short fox-ears appearing on top of his head. A flute then appeared in Miraculous Guardian's hands.

"So that's why you're costume and abilities keeps changing," Robin commented as he looked over Miraculous Guardian's new look. The Boy Wonder then added, "Different Miraculous, Different Powers, Different Appearance."

Miraculous Guardian chuckled when he said, "Correct. *Places a hand to his chin and in an amused tone* Perhaps I should start calling you Little Fox rather than Little Bird." He then glanced at Batman and asked, "Do you mind that, Batman?"

Batman narrowed his eye when he stated in a stern tone, "Maybe if your Mentor Match refuses. But no guaranteed."

Miraculous Guardian chuckled as Wayzz hid in that hidden pocket. The now fox-based warrior then said, "Come on team, let us venture to the City of Hearts." With that, the Guardian of the Miraculous strode over to the Zeta Tubes.

The team just stood there in a slight mild shock as Kid Flash asked, "Uuhh... What did they just imply?" And with that, they followed the Miraculous Guardian towards the Zeta Tube.

~}i{ 14:59. Collège Françoise Dupont. Location, Paris, France. Language Currently Being Spoken, French. }i{~

School continued as normally as it could, for the first day at least.

Adrien was able to solidify his platonic bond with Nino, as well as somewhat bond a little bit with Kim and Marinette. They kind of came to a mutual agreement in regards to Adrien's bond with Chloe. As long as Adrien doesn't try to push them to involve Chloe too often, they're willing to give the mayor's daughter a chance at giving her 'redemption'.

As everyone trooped out of the school it started to rain. Adrien had an umbrella on hand, but since his ride was only a couple of steps away he handed Marinette his umbrella when he said, "Here, you guys can borrow this, my ride is right there *points to the slick silver car in the driveway*, so I don't really need to use it."

"It's big enough. So We can share the umbrella until we get to the Bakery and just hang there until the rain clears up enough for Nino and I to head home," Kim said with an easy shrug.

"Bakery?" Adrien questioned with a raised brow.

Marinette smiled when she said, "My parents run a bakery right down the street. They make their goods daily, so everything is nice and fresh."

"Oh, wow, really?" Adrien stated in aw, and he then said, "Maybe I can stop by during lunch tomorrow and sample some of their goods."

Marinette took the umbrella, allowing her fingers brush against Adrien's, when she said, "I'll let my parents know. Any particular flavour you enjoy?"

Adrien let his arms drop to his side when he said, "Umm, I'm not usually allowed to have any sweets, so I'm not sure what flavours are available."

Marinette smiled as she held up the umbrella and said, "I'll tell Maman and papa to have some of the basic flavours for you tomorrow, okay."

Adrien smiled and nodded. Then his ride honked, letting the blonde model know that it was time to leave. "Ah, guess I have to go," Adrien said as he turned to the direction of the car. He then glanced at his new Soulmate and friends and said with a wave, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Marinette returned the wave, abide hers was smaller than the blonde and smiled as Adrien jogged off towards his ride. Marinette still smiled as Adrien entered the car, and then drove off. The bluette turned to her Platonic Soulmates, both of whom had a pair of wide knowing grins on their faces as they stared at her. "What?" was all Marinette asked in confusion.

"Dudette, you got the same look as Kim when he's gazing at Max," Nino said with a playful smirk.

"Hey!" was all Kim got out, obviously a little offended by that comment. Although, he couldn't make a rebuttal since it was true.

Marinette could not prevent a blush from creeping onto her cheeks as her Platonic Soulmates continued their teasing banter. The banter continued even as they walked under the umbrella to the bakery.

~}i{ Under a Bridge on the Seine. Paris, France. Language Currently Being Spoken, English. }i{~

The Young Justice team and Miraculous Guardian walked out of a hidden Zeta Tube. They were currently standing in a blind spot under said bridge, a spot that couldn't be seen from either side of the bridge or on the nearby street. A perfect spot to emerge from a hidden teleportation system.

Zatanna cast a spell on the team, "Wolla su ot kaeps dna dnatsrednu eht evitan eugnot fo siht dnal!"

} Now Speaking Native Language {

"Did the spell work?" Kid Flash asked, not realizing that the spell did indeed take effect.

That was when Miraculous Guardian said, "The Young Magician's magic has certainly improved by leaps and bounds."

Robin shrugged when he said, "I guess that means the spell worked."

Miss Martian drop her levitation when she said, "Everyone sounds the same to me."

Zatanna explained that the spell causes whoever is affected by it to speak and understand the language that is used on the land they currently reside on, meaning that the team was speaking and understanding the French language without realizing it. It was certainly a handy spell to have in a mage's repertoire, especially if said mage is a frequent traveller.

"Hang on," Artemis said before turning your attention towards the Guardian of the Miraculous and asking, "Since when do you already speak French?"

Miraculous Guardian chuckled when he said, "I have been to every continent on Earth, and nearly every major city in each of those continents. Therefore, I have had the chance to learn quite a number of languages during my travels."

That was when Robin said, "That makes sense actually… According to the Bat-computer's file on you, MG, you've been an active hero for over 150 years. That's plenty of time to learn multiple languages."

"Technically, it's been 172 years," Miraculous Guardian said in a humorous tone as he fiddled with the flute in his hands.

"Wait! What?!" Artemis started out in shock.

That was when Kid Flash gasped out, "Wait! Does that mean you're currently one of the oldest members of the Justice League?! I mean, dude! You have to be at least pushing 190, maybe 200 years!"

Miraculous Guardian moved the flute into a playing position when he said, "That sounds about right." He couldn't help but think, 'If only they knew how old I really am,' as Etrigan chuckled in amusement. He then played the flute in a certain pattern, causing the end of the flute to glow. Miraculous Guardian stopped playing for a few seconds before saying calmly, "Mirage." With that, the glow engulfed the older warrior. Once the glow faded, a plain-looking man with wavy ginger hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a red long-sleeved polo-shirt, brown gloves, plain khaki slacks, and regular brown shoes stood where Miraculous Guardian was standing.

"Is that what you really look like?" Superboy asked the average look man with a raised brow.

"Nope," the man said a little too cheerfully as he slid the flute in a lock under his shirt. Miraculous Guardian then said as he folded his arms, "My current appearance is simply an illusion created so I can remain in costume, ready to act, while blending in at the same time. Do I look like an uninteresting person?"

"You look normal to me," Zatanna said with a giggle, already knowing about the Fox Miraculous' power. She then asked, "Are you sure that illusion is going to be okay for when you meet your student?"

"It has to be if I am to meet them without drawing attention to us," Miraculous Guardian said as he walked towards the nearby staircase leading to the streets of Paris and seeing the rain drizzling down. "We probably should've checked the weather before we came. Oh, well, it's just a little water," The now hidden hero said as he stepped into the rain, before turning to the team and said with a wave, "Have fun with whatever you are planning on doing here in Paris." He then headed off and out of the view of the Team.

Kid Flash turned to the team and said with a smile, "Okay, we got everything we need for Jason Blood's house warming party?"

"I have his new address," Robin said with a cocky smile.

"I brought the cookies," Miss Martian said as she patted her pack, indicating that's where the cookies were.

"I got the streamers," Artemis said with a sly smile.

Kaldur sighed as Zatanna giggled at the rest of the team's antics.

Superboy, on the other hand, was rather unamused by this whole thing. He glanced at the rain before saying, "Shouldn't we wait for the rain to clear first? I'm sure our "party supplies" aren't water-proof."

Kaldur walked towards the boundary of the wet and dry line under the bridge before looking up at the sky and saying, "We should adhere to Conner's suggestion. The rain does not appear to stop anytime soon."

Robin quickly checked the local weather to see how long the rain will last. "Seems like about an hour or so until to rain will stop," the Boy Wonder said as Kid Flash pulled a card game out of his pack and saying that they can play a few rounds as they wait out the rain. That wasn't a bad idea, so the team got comfortable on the cement before they started the game.

~}i{ 16:08. Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. }i{~

By the time the rain cleared, Marinette won 15 rounds of Mecha Strike II against Kim and Nino. The boys bid their Soulmate a 'see you tomorrow' before they left for home, each with a croissant in hand. As Nino and Kim passed through the bakery entrance, a plain-looking man with wavy ginger hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a red long-sleeved polo-shirt, plain khaki slacks, brown gloves, and regular brown shoes walked by the two. The man greeted the teens with a simple hello as he entered.

Sabine greeted the newcomer from behind the register by saying, "Hello, and welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Would you like to try our freshly made blueberry croissants or our macaroons we made just this morning?" Tom came out of the bakery kitchen with a rack of fresh cookies to put on display.

The ginger-haired man smiled at the Chinese woman when he said in a slight Tibetan accent, "Macaroons sound nice, but I am here for another reason. Are you Ms Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Sabine immediately went into 'Protective Mama Mode' when she asked as calmly as she could, "I am her mother, and may I ask why you are asking for my daughter?" Tom stood by his wife's side, quickly shifting to his 'Protective Papa Mode'. Marinette was hiding behind the closest wall out of sight of the register and the customer, listening in on the conversation.

'Ah, so she didn't tell her parents yet,' Jason Blood thought before saying, "My apologies for being so blunt, but an acquaintance of mine who is now working at Ms Dupain-Cheng's school as a history teacher and is a Soulmark Expert. He told me that your daughter shares the same Teacher's Mark as me and asked if I could come to Paris as quickly as I can."

Sabine glanced at Tom before eyeing the stranger and asking carefully, "And just how do you know Mr. Blackwood?"

'Oh? I guess she did tell them if they're using that tactic,' Jason thought before saying, "Mr Blood and I are members of the same League. Well, I suppose it is accurate to say that we were. He is currently taking a break from the League for a bit." The Miraculous Guardian in his illusion form raised a brow when he asked, "Did I pass your test, miss?"

"Not just yet," Tom said as he folded his arms and then asked as he narrowed his brows, "Can you prove you are our daughter's Match?"

'[Clever and protective parents,]' the demonic voice said in Jason's ears as the mage glanced at the windows, more to make sure there wasn't anyone looking into the building. Now he was glad he chose to have his Mentor Mark be visible on his illusion form, just in case something like this happened. The hidden hero carefully took off the glove on his left hand and showed the parents of his Match. He showed the two the Soulmark in his palm, an image of a knight in red armour facing right with a red cloak flowing in the wind holding a silver sword in their left hand and a red shield in the right hand with the shield facing up, the centre of the shield was outlined by five symmetrical dots and inside the centre was a yellow-orange-skinned, demon-like creature, with blood-red eyes that seem to have a black outline around them, goose feet-like ears, yellow-orange horns protruding from the demon's temples, and an open mouth that showed the sharp white teeth with the lower canines being the longest and sharpest of the teeth, and completely outlined in purple.

Both Tom and Sabine sighed in relief as the taller of the two said, "You're the real deal. And sorry about the cold tactic, but we had to make sure."

The ginger-haired man slipped his gloved back on when he said, "It is fine, I understand why you did so. And if it weren't for the fact that Mr Blood has true Aura Eyes and takes his job as a Soulmark Expert seriously, I would've been very sceptical about him finding my student so soon after his arrival to Paris." Jason couldn't help but think that Wayzz was very right about this whole thing being roundabout. But the whole thing was necessary to keep the Miraculous safe.

Now Marinette slowly walked into the bakery. While the bluette was excited that she was finally meeting her Mentor Soulmate, she couldn't help but wonder why his appearance seemed strange to her. Don't get the bluette wrong, there was nothing wrong with the man's appearance. But... Something just felt off about him, something oddly familiar...

Miraculous Guardian noticed Marinette. He smiled and asked, "Ah, you must be Ms Dupain-Cheng, correct?"

Marinette nodded when she said, "You can call me Marinette, umm, Mr..."

With a smile, the ginger-haired man said, "Miraculous. Miraculous Guardian."

"You're the one who is able to switch powers," Marinette said in aw.

Miraculous Guardian smiled when he said, "And considering that you are my Student to my Teacher's Mark, would you like to learn about that and become a Hero? *Glances at Marinette's parents*, With your blessings of course."

Marinette's face immediately lit up brighter than the sun.

~}i{ Location; Watchtower }i{~

Batman was currently going over statistics for team formations for the league when he received a message from Miraculous Guardian. It was a simple message, but even though it was simple it spoke great volumes.

"It seems like the Little Bird will remain a Bird," the message read.

After reading this message, Batman allowed himself to crack a small hidden smile.

~}i{ Location. Paris, France. }i{~

A large and bulky teenage boy with grey eyes, hair that was short and black, except for a tuft of long, dyed blond hair above his forehead, wearing a black t-shirt with a white design of two crossing bones printed on the chest, black slacks with large belt loops and large pockets, along with white socks and khaki-coloured work boots were sitting in the nearby park writing in a notebook. He looked over what he had just written before getting frustrated and tearing the paper out of the notebook. He crumpled the paper into a wadded ball before tossing it into a nearby rubbish bin, which already had multiple wads of crumbled paper balls. He took a deep breath before thinking for a few minutes and then writing down what he was thinking.

He had to have these lyric be perfect. They had too...

As the bulky teen wrote, his fear, anger, and worry just kept building.

~}i{ At the Exact Same Time. Unknown Location in Paris, France. }i{~

A closed, round window slowly opened, allowing the light from the outside to shine into the darkroom. This caused the swarm of white butterflies to flutter around a familiar figure in the dark.

"Negative emotions, this is perfect, just what I need. Anger, sadness," Hawkmoth ranted with evil glee. He held out his hand for one of the white butterflies to land on. When the pure creature did, the figure covered it with his other hand and focused his dark energy into it, turning it black with some purple streaks on both wings. The villain then said, "Burn a hole into his heart my horrible Akuma."

The darkened butterfly fluttered off as soon as it could. Hawkmoth then said, "Fly away my little Akuma and blacken their heart!"

The darkened butterfly flew through the small opening in the window that was specifically designed for the little creature. Soon, the Akuma flew right towards its destination, its first victim.

}i{

The Akuma easily found the bulky teen, who was still writing in the park.

The teen got frustrated as he tore out the paper he had just written on and crumbled it into a ball. He crushed the wadded paper in his hands as he closed his eyes and exhaled a breath. The Akuma flew right into the crumpled paper ball, turning it pitch black.

A purple outline of a butterfly/moth appeared on the bulky teen's face and a voice echoed through his ears. The voice said, "Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to allow you to fully express your desire for your Match."

The bulky teen smirked when he said, "Okay, Hawkmoth."

And with that, the darkness from the akumatized object started festering up the teen's arm until it engulfed him completely.

}{ At the Same Time. }{

A short and chubby teen girl with blonde hair that has some strands dyed green, blue, and magenta which is styled in dreadlocks with a dreadlock on her left side of her head has a purple cat bead, another dreadlock on her left side has a golden loop and golden brown eyes, wearing a pink bandanna to hold her hair back, has a necklace with a stone pendant, wearing a periwinkle shirt with a white silhouette design on the front of a bird holding a branch with leaves, which is underneath an olive green hoodie jacket. There are pins attached to her jacket: on the right side, she has a daisy pin; on the left side, she has a ladybug pin, a panda pin, and a yellow and green pin. Additionally, she was wearing dark grey jean shorts, black leggings, and dark purple and white sneakers suddenly froze in place where she stood. This girl was Mylène Haprèle.

Something felt wrong. Very Wrong.

Mylène timidly glance around the area and saw nothing that would set off her 'Danger Sense". Nothing at all.

If that was the case... Then why did she feel like something was wrong?...

~}i{ With The Young Justice Team }i{~

When the rain finally stopped, the team followed Robin's direction to where Jason Blood's apartment. While they walked, they took in the sights of the city.

"You know, Paris is kinda nice when you're not racing through it to save everyone," Kid Flash commented as he glanced at the stores. The ones that sold food were the ones that caught his interest the most.

Robin nudged Kaldur when he said in a cheeky tone, "Why don't you and Roy come here for one of your dates~."

Kaldur instinctively brought a hand to the section of his Romantic Soulmark on the back of his neck when he said, "Our normal outings are fine for us and if we wish to travel to someplace meaningful we shall plan to do so. So kindly cease your pestering of our love life, Robin."

Robin only gave his friend a sly smirk when he said, "Aw, come on, what's wrong with me wanting two of my Platonic Soulmates to get-"

The ground suddenly shook before Robin could finish his sentence.

Miss Martian was the first to get herself stable when she asked, "Is Paris one of those cities that have quakes often?"

"Not that I know of," Zatanna said as she got ready to cast a spell.

"Perhaps THAT might be the reason for the quake," Kaldur stated as he pointed down an avenue right at a huge, muscular grey rock golem with glowing yellow-green eyes. The giant golem easily swatted a police car out of its way as it thundered down on its path with a roar.

"Oh come on! Can't we go one day without some kind of crisis?" Kid Flash said in an exasperated tone as Robin called in the Golem to Batman.

"Got it," Robin stated before turning to the team and said, "Batman's going to call MG, since he's here too, and rendezvous with us to help the locals take down the Golem."

Zatanna sighed when she said, "So much for the housewarming party for Master Blood. Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!" Suddenly, smoke enveloped the team and the next thing they knew they were wearing their superhero uniforms.

With that, the teen sprung into action.

}i{ With Miraculous Guardian and Marinette }i{

After Marinette agreed to become a Hero-in-Training, with her parent's permission, Miraculous Guardian brought his new ward to the Eiffel Tower. And after a quick spell to disable the security cameras and carrying Mariette up the tower to the top, but under the highest bannister so to avoid satellite cameras and drones.

"Wow, this view is amazing!" Marinette said, keeping her footing while admiring the birds-eye scenery from the tower.

Miraculous Guardian used his left index finger to seemingly slice the air to open a small rift while he said, "It is, and it's been a while since I last saw this view." He then reached into the rift and took out a small black, octagonal box with red decor lining on the top. When he turned towards Marinette and saw the Soulmark on her back. 'A Soulbond Mark?!' Miraculous Guardian immediately thought when he saw that Mark. 'No wonder she didn't want me to see it,' the mage thought as he made a mental image copy of the Yin Yang symbol where the Yin section was black with a neon green cat paw-print while the Yang section was red with five identical black dots running along the half, this Yin Yang symbol was being cradled lovingly in a pair of red dragon wings, these were being encircled by a teal and black Ouroboros, and lastly, the entire thing was outlined in white.

'[This just adds to a rather complicated matter, now we must act faster than the start of a tea party of the March Hare and Mad Hatter,]' Etrigan said in the hero's ears with a huff before saying with a smirk, '[But now we have something to look forward to, even between all the hectic fun that we do.]' Jason Blood couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment before getting back into the Miraculous Guardian character.

Miraculous Guardian then got the bluette's attention by saying, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the Miraculous of the Ladybug. *Holds out the box to his student*. This will grant you the Power of Luck and Creation. Should you accept, you will become an official Guardian of the Miraculous-in-training."

With a determined look on her face, Marinette said clearly, "I accept." And with that, Miraculous Guardian handed the box to the bluette. Marinette carefully held the box in her hand as she gently opened the lid.

As soon as the lid was opened, a red light appeared and circled around Marinette once before stopping in front of her. The light faded to reveal a small crimson creature that is 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall, had a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across the face. This little creature somewhat resembled a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on the forehead, back, and each side of the head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. The red Kwami smiled when saying, "Hi, I'm Tikki! The Kwami of Creation!"

"Aww, how cute," Marinette cooed as she poked Tikki's stomach, causing the Kwami to giggle.

An amused Miraculous Guardian smiled when he said, "Tikki will be your Kwami partner to the Miraculous you will have to wear on your person. *Points to the deep red earrings in the box*. Please put those on while Tikki and I explain how the transformation and powers work."

Marinette nodded as she took the earrings out of the box before handing the box back to Miraculous Guardian and then putting the earrings on. This made the bluette glad she got her ears pierced when she was nine.

Finally glad that she had a Holder, Tikki explained with a smile, "To activate the Ladybug Miraculous you have to say "Tikki, Spots On" and to de-activate the Miraculous say "Tikki, Spots Off". Your ability is called "Lucky Charm", which will create an item to aid you in battle."

In a weary tone, Miraculous Guardian said, "I'm warning you now, the Lucky Charm can give you some "Unusual Items". While those items can and will increase your chances in any situation, it can take some thinking to understand how the Lucky Charm will turn the tide in your favour."

Marinette couldn't help but ask, "How 'Unusual' are we talking?"

Still, in that weary tone, Miraculous Guardian said, "I'll admit to not using the Ladybug Miraculous a lot, but when I do the Lucky Charms have been... Unexpected. Last time I used the Lucky Charm I got a boat oar and I was in the middle of the desert fighting off an army."

"Oh wow, how did you win with that?" Marinette asked, rather intrigued by the premise.

The Miraculous Guardian smiled when he said, "Actually, it ended up being pretty funny. The oar was used like-" That was when a beeping from the flute interrupted the guardian. "Batman?" The ginger-haired hero said as he pulled the flute out of his shirt and positioned it as you would a phone. Marinette was rather confused by this but kept quiet so she could find out what was happening. Miraculous Guardian tapped the holes in the flute in a pattern before he said into the flute, "Batman, I'm with my stu-"

"There is a golem causing havoc in Paris," Batman's voice emitted from the flute.

'Cool, so the weapons can be used for communication,' Marinette thought as she listens in on the conversation with Tikki.

"Golem?" Miraculous Guardian questioned curiously.

Batman's voice continued by saying, "The Young Justice Team is already on site. Meet up with them and stop the golem. Bring your student if you have to." With that, the call ended.

"Seems like you will be getting some field training on day one," Miraculous Guardian told Marinette, before saying, "Do you think you're ready for that?"

"I can try," Marinette said with a nod before turning to Tikki and saying, "Tikki, Spots On!" With that, the red kwami was pulled into the earings and turning them bright red with five symmetrical black dots. The next thing Marinette knew she was wearing a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck, a yo-yo was wrapped around her hips with a red string, on the upper half of her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are coloured black, the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antennas, and now her twin-tails was now a low ponytail.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Marinette commented as she looked herself over.

'Good, the glamour is in place,' Miraculous Guardian thought when he didn't see any of the Soulmarks under the bluette's new outfit. While he could easily break through the glamour spell that was automatically in place when a Miraculous has been activated, he chose not to so he can keep himself from commenting about the Soulmarks. "Your weapon is the yo-yo, the string can be whatever length you wish. The yo-yo itself can be used like a shield, purse, a grappling sling, and is able to purify corrupted items," Miraculous Guardian explained as Marinette examined the yo-yo.

"Understood, but one question, how do we get to where the golem thing is?" Marinette asked as she glanced down the tower.

Miraculous Guardian dropped the Mirage when he said, "Easy, just follow my lead." And with that, he lept off the ledge and landing on one of the structures of the Eiffel Tower. He looked up at Marinette, indicating to her to follow what he did.

Marinette took a deep breath before she jumped off the edge. She quickly and easily contorted her body to land on the structure next to Miraculous Guardian with a little grace.

"Pretty good for your first time," Miraculous Guardian commented with a smile under his mask. Marinette smiled at it before the two leapt down the Eiffel Tower until they got to building level and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they followed the police cars.

}{

"Don't worry Adrien, this photoshoot won't take long," Nathalie stated as she looked at the tablet. She was sitting next to Adrien as Gorilla drove the car towards their destination.

Adrien sighed as he just looked out the window of the car. The blonde didn't really like modelling for his father's company, but like everything in his life, Gabriel controlled practically every minute of Adrien's time. 'Everything but what happens in school,' Adrien thought to himself as he let out a small smile. He then glanced at Nathalie when he asked, "Nathalie, you told Father about my new Soulmate, right? So I can have time to hang with him outside of school," Adrien emphasised the question by showing the assistant his new Platonic Soulmark.

Only glancing at the Mark before turning her attention back to the tablet, Nathalie stated professionally, "I have, and he then did a thorough background check on the Lahiffe family."

Wait... "He did What now?!" Adrien nearly shouted in horror.

Gorilla glanced at the rearview mirror with an 'Uh-oh' look on his face, knowing full well that this was NOT going to end pleasantly.

Now glaring at Nathalie, Adrien angrily snapped, "He actually looked into my new Soulmate's background? That is NOT okay, Maman! Not at all! I literally just bonded with Nino and even his other Soulmates! I earned their trust! And he goes and does something like this not even an hour after I tell you about Nino?! That's a breach of HIS trust right there! As well as MY trust!" The blonde can't remember the last time he got this mad, but he couldn't say that he was thinking about that now. Now he wanted answers as to why his second mother didn't think something like this was wrong.

Nathalie took a deep breath, looked directly at the angry blonde, and said, "Adrien, we just wanted to make sure that there was nothing dangerous about your new Soulmate and his family. It was just for your safety and well-being, that was our intent. Nothing more."

Adrien crossed his arms as he slumped back in his seat and grumbled out sarcastically, "Oh, then that automatically makes the whole issue better." The blonde couldn't understand why all three of his parents were so overly-protective, and this has been an issue even before his first mother, Emilie, disappeared over a year ago. But after Emilie vanished, the over-protectiveness just got a bit worse.

After seeing that upset look on her ward's face, Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder when she said, "Adrien."

The next thing the three in the car knew, the car was rolling across the street.

}{

Things were NOT going according to plan for the Young Justice Team. The one thing they didn't expect was the golem to grow in size every time it was hit. That rendered all their regular tactics useless!

How were they going to defeat this creature?!

"Of all the stars I've ever seen. The brightest is your smile, Sweet Mylène," The Golem bellowed as he continued to take on the Paris police force.

"Ohhhhkaaaay," Kid Flash drawled out in confusion before asking the team, "Any idea what that guy was talking about?"

}{

Adrien managed to unbuckle his seatbelt before he dropped to the ceiling of the overturned car before he crawled out of the window frame that was now missing its glass.

"Adrien! Stay in the car where it's safe!" Nathalie shouted as she reached out to him while trying to unbuckle her seatbelt, which was firmly stuck in place.

Adrien turned to the assistant as he stood up and said, "Someone has to get help. You and Gorilla stay put while I get help!" And with that, the blonde raced off to try to find someone who can help. Adrien quickly searched the area and turned in the direction of the fight where he saw the Young Justice team. The blonde smiled with relief as he ran towards them, thinking that one of them would be willing to help.

Adrien was literally right next to the fight by the time he realized that the sun suddenly vanished. The blonde looked up just in time to see a car nearly on top of him! Adrien froze in fear at the sight.

Before the car landed on top of the blonde, someone snatched him up and out of the path of the falling vehicle.

"Are you alright?" Adrien heard someone ask him. The blonde model opened his eyes, that he didn't even realize that he closed, only to see a teenage superhero dressed in a red skin-tight outfit decorated with black spots, a ladybug themed mask, black hair with blue highlights that was tied back in a low ponytail with red ribbons styled to look like an antenna, and bright bluebell eyes putting him on the ground on his feet while hanging onto the string end of a yo-yo. Adrien was awestruck at the hero before him.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Adrien said immediately before remembering why he was here and saying, "My car got overturned and there are two people still trapped inside!"

Miraculous Guardian played a high-pitch note on the flute to get the team's attention. "MG! You're here!" Robin shouted as he and the rest of the team gathered around.

"Whoa! You guys are the Young Justice team!" Adrien said, amazed by the fact that he was meeting actual heroes.

Miraculous Guardian glanced at Adrien, who had his back to the Miraculous holder, and noticed something on his back. But he said nothing. Etrigan, on the other hand, said plenty in the host's ears.

Kid Flash darted to Marinette's side when he said in a rather flirty tone, "Hey, I'm Kid Flash, Speedster extraordinary. You must be Miraculous Guardian's new student Ms..."

A little taken back by the fact that she was meeting another team of teenage heroes and the sudden flirting, Marinette stuttered out, "I'm um, uh, I'm Ma-" She tugged on her yo-yo, and causing the yo-yo to unhitched from its wrapped item and landing right on Kid Flash's head. "Madly clumsy," Marinette managed to get out in a weary tone, saving herself from nearly blowing her identity in front of one of her classmates.

Robin laughed at Kid Flash's attempt to flirt with the new girl while Kaldur held out a hand and said calmly, "I welcome you to the team. Though I do wish it were on better circumstances."

The ladybug themed hero returned the gesture when she said, "Same here Aqualad." But before they could touch, the sounds of the golem destroying a building echoed through the air.

"Introductions will have to wait until we take that golem down," Superboy stated as everyone's attention was in the direction of the sound.

Miraculous Guardian nodded when he asked Kid Flash if he could help the civilian's friends out of the car they were trapped in.

Kid Flash grinned when he said, "No problemo, I'll get the kid's buddies out and be back by your sides before you get the chance to miss me."

"Take your time," Artemis quipped with a smirk, causing the speedster to glare at her.

"Young ones now is NOT the time for flirting, now is the time for Doing," Miraculous Guardian stated as he slid the flute into its lock and folded his arms.

This made Artemis and Kid Flash flushed red in embarrassment when they shouted at the same time, "We're not flirting!"

"Then act, don't say," Miraculous Guardian stated sternly before he motioned for the rest of the team to head towards the golem while Adrien led Kid Flash to the car where Nathalie and Gorilla were stuck.

}{ Unknown Location }{

Hawkmoth smirked when he said through the Akuma link, "That's it, my dear Stoneheart, let your lovely Match know how you feel." The villain couldn't help but feel proud that everything was going according to plan.

}{ Back with the Heroes }{

Now, Stoneheart was as tall as a 10-story building. Every single attack only made the golem bigger and stronger as it continued on its way towards its destination, now identified at the Eifel Tower.

"Kid Flash, meet us at the Eiffel Tower! It's where the golem is heading," Robin told the speedster over the comms. Robin nodded before saying, "Good, see you soon. *Turns to the team*. Kid Flash saved that kid's friends and is heading here now."

Marinette was watching the golem as her, the team and Miraculous Guardian leapt pass the creature via the rooftops. She noticed something odd as she passed the creature. Once they gathered near the police barricade, and Kid Flash join them, the ladybug themed hero asked, "I'm not sure if anyone else noticed this but... The golem's right hand has been closed the entire time, and I don't think it's opened it."

Kaldur quickly asked the nearby police if they had seen the golem opened its right hand when they said that they've only seen the golem use its right fist to punch, they got their answer. Aqualad turned to the team when he said, "I believe the golem might be keeping something in his hand."

"But what?" Artemis asked as the golem got closer.

"Of all the stars I've ever seen. The brightest is your smile, Sweet Mylène," the golem practically sang in a deep voice.

'Mylène?' Marinette thought to herself. That was the name of one of her classmates... 'Wait a second...' the bluette thought before realizing, "Oh shit! That golem is Ivan!"

"Ivan?" Miss Martian question in confusion.

Marinette had to think of something quickly so she didn't blow her secret identity. But she managed to come up with, "Ivan is an acquaintance of mine. H-he may be big a-and looks intimidating, b-but he's actually really sweet and kinda shy. He kinda mentioned to me over the summer that he thinks Mylène, another acquaintance of mine, has the same Love Mark as him."

Superboy narrowed his eyes at the golem when he said, "So your friend wouldn't be doing something like this, or transform to a golem." The clone knew something wasn't right with this scenario if he was correct.

Marinette shook her head when she said, "As I said, he's really sweet. And he's completely human."

"Could he be a Meta-human?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

Miraculous Guardian felt something familiar about the circumstance of the scenario. He concentrated on the aura of the golem, trying to pinpoint why the aura was so familiar. '[The darken heart has taken control of the child! Turning him into a monster with a heart twisted and defiled,]' Etrigan growled out in the guardian's ear. "Shit! The Moth Miraculous was what transformed him, and whoever is holding it is the one behind the poor boy's dilemma," Miraculous Guardian hissed out and letting the team know exactly what was going on.

"Moth Miraculous?" Marinette asked in confusion. She was still learning the ropes with the Miraculous and doesn't know all of them.

Robin seemed to know what the older hero was talking about when he said, "Wait, one of the missing Miraculous?"

Miraculous Guardian nodded before he walked forward right towards Stoneheart when he said, "Give me a minute to talk to that darken heart."

Kaldur placed a hand on the ladybug themed hero when she asked, "What do you mean? How can you do that when he isn't here?" The Atlantian calmly told the new hero-in-training that she should watch and just prepare for a fight.

Miraculous Guardian kept walking right until Stoneheart stopped, he stopped as well when he looked up at the golem's face and said clearly, "You are hurting Little Nooroo by creating Champions for negative reasons."

A purple outline of a butterfly/moth appeared on the golem's face and a voice different from Stoneheart's spoke, "Ah, you must be the Guardian of the Miraculous?"

"I am," Miraculous Guardian said calmly and sternly, despite the demon inside uttering a rather colourful sequence of words in his ears. With a glare and still in that calm tone, the guardian stated, "And I do not appreciate you using your negative energy on the Moth Miraculous, and especially using it on a young soul."

Hawkmoth cackled before he said through Stoneheart, "But it got you here Guardian, and that was my plan."

'Of course, he probably wants the other Miraculous,' the older hero thought angrily as the inner demon growled in agreement. "You got my attention, so now what?" Miraculous asked the Moth User in that calm stern tone.

"Just the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, if you don't mind," Hawkmoth stated, contorting Stoneheart's face to have a smirk.

"Great... Another dark heart after the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction," Miraculous Guardian stated with a growl, loud enough for the team and his student to hear. The older hero then told the holder of the Moth Miraculous, "Listen, I shall tell you what I tell the others who wish to use the power of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous for their own personal gain. Both Miraculous are only to be given to those who are worthy to wield them and never together! And using any Miraculous with negative energy will end badly for the wielder!" He might as well just say it, even if he had a feeling that this darken heart wouldn't listen.

The holder of the Moth Miraculous snarled when he said, "If that's how you want to play it, then fine! I'll just have to take those Miraculous from you! And you'll rud the day that you crossed Hawkmoth! Stoneheart! Smash him and take the Miraculous from him! Show your Match that you're strong enough to protect them from anything!"

"Anything, for Sweet Mylène," Stoneheart said as he raised one of his fists to smash the older hero. But before the stone fist could land a hit, a yo-yo was flanged, wrapped around his waist, and then yanked backwards to bring him to the group of young heroes.

"You are doing very well on your first day, Little Ladybug," Miraculous Guardian said once his feet were firmly planted on the ground and the yo-yo was back in its holder's hands. The new hero-in-training nodded a 'thanks'.

Robin couldn't help but state, "Problem now is, how are we suppose to fight this guy? Every time he's hit, he gets bigger and stronger."

Stoneheart charges at the team and they scatter. Miss Martian opened a telepathy link with the team to create a plan.

That was when Miraculous Guardian said, "{The main weakness to the Moth Miraculous is the possessed object that the Champion holds. As long as it is intact, the Champion remains. My best guess is that the possessed object is what's in his right hand.}"

"{No offence, MG, but calling the guy a Champion sounds a little weird since he's technically a villain at this moment,}" Kid Flash said as he saved a few officers from getting hit.

"{Well then, we can call him an Akuma, since it is an accurate term,}" Miraculous Guardian replied as he kept close to Marinette, more so to aid her while she learned and protect her because she's still new.

"{Can I just say that this is both really cool and a little unnerving having you all talking in my head,}" Marinette couldn't help but add, abide a bit unintentionally.

Artemis smirked a bit when she said through the link, "{I'm surprised you're not freaking out more about this whole thing. You usually have to be really lucky not to just freak during your very first fight.}"

"{Wait! That's It!}" Marinette beamed as she leapt out of the way of a car before asking the Miraculous Guardian, "{Teacher! The Lucky Charm, how do I summon one?}"

Miraculous Guardian nodded before he quickly explained, "{Throw the yo-yo end into the air and say 'Lucky Charm' out loud. Just be aware that the object isn't what you want but what you need to simply increase the chances of luck.}"

"{Got it!}" the ladybug themed hero told the group before calling out as she threw the yo-yo into the air while holding onto the string, "Lucky Charm!" The ladybug themed yo-yo glowed and glittered out red sparkles in the shape of ladybugs. In a flash of light a giant, deflated red balloon with black polka-dots appeared in the air before landing in Marinette's hands. Confused the ladybug themed hero held up the over-sized balloon, letting part of it fall, when she said, "A weather balloon?"

The team regrouped and somewhat stared at the object when Kid Flash commented, "No offence, Buggy, but I doubt that's going to help us against a rock monster."

The team then glanced at Miraculous Guardian, who only shrugged when he said, "I did say that the Lucky Charm gives you what you need to increase our luck to get the outcome we want. But I'll admit, it takes a bit of thinking to understand How it does increase the chance of winning." '[That's the nicest way of describing that, though I prefer the powers of the Black Cat,]' Etrigan stated to the older hero in a deadpin tone. 'Of course, you do Etrigan,' the guardian quietly replied to the demon within.

Her teacher's comment made Marinette think. She looked at Stoneheart's closed fist, it glowed red with black poke-a-dots in her mind. Then she looked at Artemis' quiver of arrows and bow, those glowed red with black poke-a-dots in her mind. Then, she glanced at Kid Flash, who glowed red with black poke-a-dots in her mind. Next, she glanced at Zatanna, who also glowed red with black poke-a-dots in her mind. Lastly, she glanced at the weather balloon in her hands, that glowed red with black poke-a-dots in her mind. And lastly, "I got it!" Marinette exclaimed excitedly.

"You do?" was the unanimous response from the Young Justice team, much to their confusion.

"Already? That was quick," was all Miraculous Guardian said, rather impressed.

Marinette quickly whipped her yo-yo to wrap around Kid Flash's ankles, completely confusing the speedster, when she said, "Trust me on this." That was when her plan flashed through the telepathic link.

"That's crazy!" Robin exclaimed with a laugh, while Artemis said with a smirk, "I kinda like it." Kaldur did not too comfortable with the idea, while Zatanna and Superboy were just not sure of the whole idea

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kid Flash asked in both shock and worry.

"Umm, maybe next time, but now, don't resist and just trust me," Marinette said in a nervously sweet tone before she yanked the yo-yo and twirled the speedster around in the air, as soon as the other heroes quickly got out of the yo-yo's range. Once the momentum was achieved, the ladybug themed hero let the yo-yo string slack and causing the screaming Kid Flash to fly right towards Stoneheart.

The golem easily caught the flying hero with his left hand, but what he didn't expect was that the ladybug themed hero being launched right at him with a deflated balloon. Thanks to Superboy giving her a hand with her leap. Stoneheart had to drop the Akumatized object in order to catch the new hero.

"Zatanna!" Marinette shouted the moment Stoneheat had her in his grip.

The spellcaster immediately shouted, "Etalfni eht rehtaew noollab ot sti mumixam yticapac won!" The moment the spell was finished, the weather balloon suddenly expanded to its fully inflated size and causing Stoneheart to drop both the ladybug themed hero and the speedster.

In the confusion, Artemis shot an arrow right at the darken object. The arrow hit the object, causing it to break in two and the black butterfly with purple highlights to fly out of the object. Miraculous Guardian spotted the butterfly and shouted at Marinette, "Little Ladybug! Purify the Akuma! It'll multiply and posses others if you don't!"

"How?" Marinette asked with a shrug.

Miraculous Guardian motioned with his hands, indicating his pupil to follow along, when he said, "Drag your finger over your yo-yo to open it and then fling at the butterfly to purify it! Aim carefully!"

Marinette nodded before she followed the instructions. The yo-yo opened like a pair of ladybug wings, revealing the white glow. Marinette quickly flung the yo-yo at the butterfly. The moment the yo-yo hit the darken butterfly, it captured the insect as it closed and retracted to its owner.

With the corrupted object destroyed, Stoneheart reverted back to the bulky teen in a quick wave of magic. Ivan was certainly confused about what had just happened. One minute he was sitting in the park trying to write a song for Mylène and the next he was here in front of the Eiffel Tower surrounded by police, heroes, and boulders. Suddenly the boulders disappeared.

As the team re-grouped, Miraculous Guardian then instructed Marinette, "Just tap the yo-yo to release the purified butterfly. It should just fly out on its own. Nooroo's butterflies are quite intelligent."

Marinette nodded as she tapped the yo-yo, causing it to open again and letting out the now white butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly," the ladybug themed hero said with a smile as the insect flew off in a random direction.

"Don't bother trying to follow it, Little Runner," Miraculous Guardian said when he saw Kid Flash get into a running position, before adding, "As I said before, the butterflies are intelligent and will notice if they're being followed. They'll lead you on a goose chase until you tire out since they don't need to return to their holder right away."

That killed Kid Flash's chase instinct.

Zatanna picked up the wadded paper ball that was once possessed by the Akuma, uncrumpled it, and read what was on the paper. The spellcaster smiled as she turned her attention to the confused teenager and said, "This is a lovely song, I'm sure Mylène will love it." Zatanna gave Ivan the crumpled paper when she added, "I know words, so I know these are perfect for expressing your feeling."

Now Ivan was even more confused, "How do you know that it's for Mylène? And... *Looks around*. And how did I get here? I was in the park a second ago..."

Superboy raised a brow when he asked the bulky teen, "You don't remember what happened? You turned into a golem creature and attacked anything that struck you."

"Huh?" Ivan vocalized as he stood up. Now he was really confused when he said, "Umm, I don't know what you're talking about, people don't just transform into creatures out of nowhere."

Miraculous Guardian placed a hand on his chin when he asked Ivan, "What do you remember up until you woke up here?"

Ivan thought for a bit before saying, "I was in the park near my school, writing a song for Mylène. But I got a bit frustrated with trying to find the right words for the song. I then heard someone talking to me, uh, a guy I think, because of the voice. He told me something, I don't remember what... And then the next thing I knew I was here..."

The police took notes on this. It would be a good idea to bring in a therapist to talk to the teen as they reviewed some footage of the event.

Miraculous Guardian folded his arms when he said, "Seems Hawkmoth knew what he was doing when he corrupted the butterfly into an Akuma... Cht, poor Nooroo... Ah, right. *Turns his attention to Marinette* Where's that Lucky Charm?" Marinette pointed at the red weather balloon with the black poke-a-dots floating in the air. "Uhh, well, that's one less step to do," Miraculous Guardian said wearily as he watched the balloon ideally float in the sky. The older hero glanced at his student when he said, "Normally, you'd throw the Lucky Charm into the air, but seeing as it's already there, that makes things a little easier."

"Uhh, okay, and what happens when I do that?" Marinette asked a little cluelessly.

Giving a casual shrug, Miraculous Guardian said, "Nothing, until you call out "Miraculous Healing" while the Charm is in the air, but make sure you think of the Akuma before you do. Now, go ahead and try." He waved a hand to indicate for his student to give it a shot.

Not sure what's going to happen, but Marinette did as her teacher told her when she called out, "Miraculous Healing!" And with that, the ladybug coloured balloon exploded into a burst of sparkling little ladybugs. The ladybugs then scattered all over Paris and fixed everything little thing that was damaged by Stoneheart. The citizens of Paris was utterly awestruck by the display of the healing ladybugs. The Young Justice team was also amazed by this magic. Everything was being repaired in mear seconds.

"Amazing!" Miss Martian said, still awestruck by all the sparkling ladybugs continue with their healing.

Smiling under his mask, Miraculous Guardian said calmly, "Not amazing. Just, Miraculous." Etrigan groaned in annoyance at the pun in the older hero's ears.

Once the little sparkling ladybugs finished their repair job, a beeping got everyone's attention. The heroes turned to the ladybug themed hero, who's earrings were beeping. Now the earrings were missing one of the five spots on the earrings and one of the spots were blinking in time with the beeping. "Umm, Teacher, why are my Miraculous making that sound?" Marinette asked as she touched one of the earrings.

Miraculous Guardian stared at the earrings for a bit before the information hit him. "We have to go, Now!" the older hero stated as he took the flute out of its lock, played a few notes before saying, "Mirage!" The tip of the flute glowed before it became a blinding light, once the light was gone, all of the heroes were gone.

}i{ Hawkmoth's Lair }i{

Hawkmoth growled in annoyance when he said, "This is just the beginning, heroes. You may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will have those Miraculous. I will have that absolute power! And then my secret wish Will come true!"

With that, the window to the lair closed and filling the room up with darkness.

~}i{ In a Hidden Alleyway in Paris }i{~

Thanks to a spell from Zatanna, the heroes were able to move about without attracting any attention.

Miraculous Guardian quickly shoved Marinette behind a corner, out of view of the other heroes as the beeping earing started beeping quicker.

"What's going on?" Miss Martian asked, a little confused by the older hero's actions.

That was when the Ladybug Miraculous lost its powers and changed Marinette back into her civilian identity and Tikki falling into the bluette's open palms. The little kwami was out of energy. "Teacher? What happened? My hero costume just vanished and Tikki collapsed!" Marinette asked in a slight panic.

"Uhh, when you say your hero suit is gone, does that mean that you're..." Kid Flash asked, not even catching himself from stopping what he was saying.

With a stern look, Miraculous Guardian stated plainly, while ignoring the cackling from the inner demon "She's wearing civilian clothing, and right now I am tempted to call you out for that little comment but it's really not the time for that. When a Miraculous is activated it simply alters the clothing to a super durable latex that takes the appearance of what the Holder wishes. I'll tell Little Ladybug about changing her outfit at a later date. But right now, Tikki needs something to eat, she's out of energy and needs to replenish."

"What does she need to eat?" Marinette asked as Tikki whined in hunger.

"Anything edible, but she has a preference for sweets," Miraculous Guardian said glancing at the corner at the hungry little kwami.

"Oh, I have some cookies on me! She can have one," Miss Martian said as she pulled out the container of slightly burnt, homemade chocolate-chip oatmeal cookies from her bag.

With a weary look on under his mask, Miraculous Guardian took a cookie and then handed it to Marinette as she kept behind the wall. The bluette then gave Tikki the cookie as Miraculous Guardian asked the martian, "May I ask why you have cookies in a container of that size with you?"

"PTUU! Ew! These are gross!" Tikki's voice rang out in disgust.

Curious about the cookie, Marinette took a small bite of the slightly burnt cookie. It was super salty. "Urg, I think whoever made this cookie used salt rather than sugar," the bluette said in a rather controlled tone, more so to not offend whoever made them. She ended up letting the cookie fall to the floor as Tikki was wiping her tongue off with her stubby little hands.

"Oops..." Miss Martain said with a blush.

Wayzz flew out of Miraculous Guardian's hidden pocket and said, "I don't mind sharing my tea leave with Tikki. She needs the energy anyway." The older hero pulled a small pouch out of the same pocket on his right arm and handed it to Marinette, telling her to let Tikki take the tea leaves from the pouch. The bluette took the pouch and let Tikki take a few small tea leaves to nibble on.

Kaldur was the one to ask, "Are you going to explain why we had to leave the scene so suddenly and why our new teammate's uniform had turned back into her civilian clothing?"

Miraculous Guardian sighed when he said, "That is more or less the poor timing of this whole event. Hawkmoth decided to create an Akuma just when I was going over the basics on the Ladybug Miraculous. *Sigh*, I only able to introduce her to Tikki and told her how to activate and de-activate the transformation and her power. I didn't have a chance to go over the time-limit after using the Miraculous' Ability."

"Time-limit? After using the Ability of the Miraculous? But you never seem to have that problem," Robin commented.

"Yeah, why is that?" Marinette asked wanting to poke her head out from where she was because she wanted to look at her new teammates. But she figured that it would be best to remain behind the wall right to keep her identity a secret, for now.

Rubbing his neck, Miraculous Guardian said, "It is how the Miraculous' were made, as a way to practice with and limit control of the abilities, until they master that level of power. Meaning any holder that starts only has five minutes before the Miraculous changes the holder back into their civilian identity and needing to feed the Kwami attach to the Miraculous. Unless the Holder already has an unusually high magical prowess when they receive a Miraculous, the five-minute time-limit is automatically applied to all new Holders."

"I get it," Marinette said before adding in an understanding tone, "It's so new Miraculous Holders don't go overboard when they get the Miraculous while they get used to using them and get them to think about when and how they need to use the ability."

"You really are a quick study. You are certainly are a worthy Holder for the Ladybug Miraculous," Miraculous Guardian said was a small smile. He then sighed before saying, "I do wish we had a better opportunity to have gone over all the basics first."

"We can still do that, can't we?" Marinette asks as Tikki finished eating.

"Yes, we can," Miraculous Guardian said with a soft smile, before wearily saying, "After we send in the report to JL HQ, and your parents Little Ladybug."

Right... The team almost forgot about that.

~}i{ Agreste Mansion }i{~

Adrien walked into his room with an exasperated sigh before he closed his door. He trudged towards his couch before flopping on it and turning on the tv to a random channel. His father had officially cancelled the photo shoot due to the golem wreaking everything in sight, not that Adrien was complaining about it, but it was the earful Gabriel gave him about leaving the safety of the car and ditching Gorilla and Nathalie that the blonde model had to endure. What Adrien absolutely did NOT understand was WHY his father thought it was NECESSARY to give that lecture when their car was thrown upsidedown by a giant golem AND the two others in the car were STUCK in place by their seatbelts. Any sain person would have gone for help... Adrien slouched on the couch with an annoyed groan. Sometimes, the blonde just didn't understand his father's actions.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news," the anchorwoman said the moment the tv turned on. Adrien just figured that he just had good timing as he noticed the time on the news station. "Thanks to amateur footage, the Parisians now know that the Justice League member, Miraculous Guardian, has finally taken on a protege by the name of Ladybug. As well as the new arch-nemesis by the name of Hawkmoth, who seems to have the ability to Akumatize innocent civilians into super-villains to do his bidding."

Adrien released a blissful sigh when he said, "So her name is Ladybug. And she's the new protege of the Miraculous Guardian." Adrien has never fallen in love before, so he was falling hard for this new hero.

"Mayor Bourgeois has already scheduled a press conference to thank the heroes for saving and defending Paris," the anchorwoman continued with the newscast.

'He works fast,' Adrien thought before he stretched his arms over his head and realized that the unpleasant smell of car and dirt debris was still on him. Urg, definitely time for a shower. So Adrien turned off the tv before he gathered his nightclothes and headed for his elaborated bathroom. When he was in, he placed his clean clothes on the countertop then took his shirt off and tossed it into the clothes hamper. Adrien then took off his fingerless gloves before placing them on the countertop, those had to be washed by hand. And that was when the blonde model noticed something in the palm of his left hand. "Another Soulmark?!" Adrien nearly shouted.

Adrien quickly looks it over. The Soulmark in his palm was an image of a knight in red armour facing right with a red cloak flowing in the wind holding a silver sword in their left hand and a red shield in the right hand with the shield facing up, the centre of the shield was outlined by five symmetrical dots and inside the centre was a yellow-orange-skinned, demon-like creature, with blood-red eyes that seem to have a black outline around them, goose feet-like ears, yellow-orange horns protruding from the demon's temples, and an open mouth that showed the sharp white teeth with the lower canines being the longest and sharpest of the teeth, and completely outlined in purple. "Wait? A purple outline? What's that supposed to stand for?" Adrien asked out loud. He's never seen a Soulmark with a Purple Outline. Well, now he had a reason to see that Soulmark Expert at school, Jason Blood.

Adrien closed his hand into a fist. Looks like he was going to wear gloves again tomorrow, this made him glad he got multiple pairs of the Jagged Stone fingerless gloves. When Adrien glanced in the mirror, he noticed he had something on his back. He quickly contorted himself so his back was to the mirror and his neck was cranked to look into the mirror. 'Another Soulmark?!' Adrien thought with a gasped

This Soulmark nearly covered the upper portion of Adrien's back with an image of a Yin Yang symbol where the Yin section was black with a neon green cat paw-print while the Yang section was red with five identical black dots running along the half, this Yin Yang symbol was being cradled lovingly in a pair of red dragon wings, these were being encircled by a teal and black Ouroboros, and lastly, the entire thing was outlined in white. Adrien stared at this Soulmark for a few seconds before wondering, 'What does a white outline mean?'

Now Adrien really did have a reason to meet with Jason Blood.

~}i{ Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie }i{~

"I deeply apologies for what happened, I know the Akuma wasn't planned but I shouldn't have allowed her to fight in battle with no training," Miraculous Guardian, who was now back in his Mirage Look, told Tom and Sabine as the baking family sat in their living room.

"But Teacher, I did pretty well and the Lucky Charm work perfectly," Marinette said as Tikki happily munched on a macaroon while she and her parents sat in the living room, with the blinds closed of course so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing the kwami.

Miraculous Guardian nodded when he said with a smile, "I know, and I'm still impressed by just how adaptive and quick-witted you are. I'm very sure that you will make a great Guardian one day as well."

"Really?" Marinette asked with brightened eyes.

Miraculous Guardian chuckled when he said, "Well, I might be getting ahead, but you certainly do have the potential." This made the Dupain-Cheng family smile happily. The Miraculous Guardian then said, "Now, I know that you are currently in school, so how about we work on making a schedule that won't conflict with it."

~}i{ The Next Morning, 08:32 }i{~

The new silver car that belonged to the Agreste household pulled up in front of Collège Françoise Dupont. Nathalie glanced at her tablet when she said, "Adrien, thank you for being understanding about the early meeting and letting us drop you off early."

"Not a problem, Maman," Adrien said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Nathalie gave a stern cough when she said, "Adrien, remember what we talked about using That outside the house."

Adrien glanced at the secretary as he grabbed his pack when he said, "Umm, that's not what your Mark says." He then points at the leggings of Nathalie's slacks, that was riding up a bit, and exposing part of a Soulmark with a gold halo. Nathalie immediately looked down at the gesture. When she realized what her charge meant, she quickly fixed the legging.

Adrien wasn't surprised by this. After all, Nathalie shared a Romantic Soulmark with his Father and Mother. Gabriel and Emilie found out about their Soulmark on Nathalie about a year after they hired her as their secretary when Adrien was three. So they took the appropriate measures when integrating Nathalie into their family, and legally added her to their marriage privately, Emilie was openly cheery and happy about it while Gabriel was more reserve about it. Toddler Adrien didn't completely understand the whole thing at the time, but he seemed to know that Nathy was going to be his second mommy and he didn't mind that. The Agreste's did keep the fact that they had a three-way Romantic Bond a secret because they were just private people and they didn't want a media storm attacking Nathalie about it, so that meant that Nathalie had to make sure that her Love Mark was covered.

Once she fixed her legging, Nathalie said, "Thank you for catching that, Adrien."

Adrien opened the car door when he said, "No problem, and good luck with the meeting." He waved good-bye to his second mother and Gorilla before he left the car and headed right towards the building. Once Gorilla saw Adrien enter the building, he drove off.

Adrien walked down the hallway as he headed right towards the history classroom. 'I hope Mr Blood is already here.' The moment the blonde model walked up to the closed door to the history classroom, he opened it. Lucky for him, the person he was looking for was already inside.

Jason Blood looked up from his sheet of paper at the student when he asked, "Yes? Are you looking for your homeroom, Mr Agreste?"

Adrien shook his head when he said, "Actually, I needed to ask you something Soulmark related. And, umm, could you just call me Adrien. Mr Agreste is what everyone calls my father."

Jason placed the paper on his desk when he said, "Alright Adrien, you can come it and talk to me, but if it's personal then close the door behind you."

Adrien nodded as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. The blonde then asked, "Umm, is it unusual to have an outline on Soulmarks that isn't gold or silver?"

Not at all bothered by the question, Jason Blood said, "It's more along the lines that it's more rare than unusual. Purple or white?"

"Huh?" Adrien asked a little cluelessly.

"The Soulmark in your question, does it have a purple outline or white outline?" Jason replied calmly, doing his best to patiently wait for the blonde before him to admit he has a Soulbound Mark so he can subtly direct him towards "Marinette" rather than "Ladybug". It was more to avoid having a civilian purposefully going into danger to try to convince a hero that they're their Soulmate.

"Ummm, both," Adrien said softly as he glanced at his left palm that was covered with the fingerless gloves.

"Both?" Jason parroted in confusion. That was when Etrigan said, '[Oh? Seems like there's more to this than just one, that already adds more complexity before the day is even done.]' Jason calmly asked, "Can you elaborate on that, Adrien?" Etrigan huffed in annoyance for being ignored in the redhead's ears.

Adrien fiddled with his left glove when he said, "I, uhh, got two new Soulmarks yesterday after school... One is outlined in white, the other in purple..."

Jason noticed the teen being finicky with his left hand. The immortal could easily see Etrigan smirking in amusement when he said, "One of them is on your left hand, right?"

Adrien nodded as he showed the new teacher his left palm while keeping the glove on, and said, "I discovered this when I was getting ready to bathe last night, err... Actually, I discovered both at the same time."

Jason easily recognized the Mentor Mark on Adrien's palm, since it was identical to his own (abid hidden) and Marinette's. Jason took a deep breath before saying, "A purple outline on a Soulmark signifies that it is a Mentor Mark or Teacher's Mark. It's strictly a strong bond between a Teacher and their Student or Students."

"Really?" Adrien asked in a bit of a surprised tone.

Jason ran a hand through his hair when he said, "A White outline on a Soulmark signifies that it's a Soulbound Mark. It's a Mark that ties the individuals sharing it together by their own Souls, it's a bit stronger than romance to put it simply."

The blonde model then turned his back to the teacher and then said as he looked over his shoulder as he tapped the part of his back he could reach while pointing to the Mark, "So this is a Soulbound Mark?" That was when Jason saw the Soulmark nearly covering the upper portion of Adrien's back with an image of a Yin Yang symbol where the Yin section was black with a neon green cat paw-print while the Yang section was red with five identical black dots running along the half, this Yin Yang symbol was being cradled lovingly in a pair of red dragon wings, these were being encircled by a teal and black Ouroboros, and was completely outlined in white.

"It is, and it's one of the more complex designs for a Soulbound Mark that I have seen," Jason said, finally being able to talk about that particular Soulmark. Etrigan grumbled out an, '[Urg, just get it out of your system so you can stop, so that we may continue with making this plot pop.]' Ignoring the demon, Jason asked, "Because it's a Soulbond Mark, I am going to have to ask. Who else have you come in contact with yesterday?"

Adrien quickly turned back around to face the immortal when he said rather excitedly, "Wait! Are you saying that I'm Soulbonded with Ladybug!?"

'[That was rather a quick leap, better stop him now before he gets too deep,]' Etrigan snickered in Jason's ear as the mage asked, trying to play it off as he didn't know who the real pair of that mark was, "Where did you get that answer?"

With so much glee in his eyes, Adrien happily said, "Because Ladybug and I made contact when she saved me from being crushed during the fight with that golem. She was just, just so amazing!"

Etrigan made gagging noises in Jason's ears when he asked, "Are you sure that she was the only new person you've made physical contact with yesterday? Besides Mr Lahiffe. It's just I want you to be absolutely certain that it IS Ms Ladybug before you try to get her attention."

While Adrien was sure his Soulbond Mark matched Ladybug, he could understand why the teacher was asking these questions. Ladybug was a new hero and he could easily be used as leverage against her if they were a Match. So the blonde model thought about everyone he made physical contact with yesterday. Ladybug, Nathalie, Nino, Gorilla, Chloe, and Marinette. Adrien could easily eliminate four names from that list. He was already Platonic Soulmates with Chloe and Nino, and he's been in contact with Nathalie and Gorilla for years so he knows they don't share a Mark with him. So that left... "Ladybug and Marinette," Adrien finally said.

Jason gave a small smile when he said, "Then I'd suggest talking with Ms Dupain-Cheng about the Soulbond Mark first, and if she doesn't have the same Mark as you, I'll contact Miraculous Guardian and tell him that I might've found a Match to his new student." Etrigan groaned in annoyance in the immortal's ear.

"Okay, I guess that's fair," Adrien said before looking at his left palm when he added, "But what about this Teacher's Mark? You said it yourself that this is strictly a Teacher/Student bond? And I don't think Miss Bustier made physical contact with me."

Jason chuckled when he said, "Well, that's the right way of thinking, but that's a bit too literal. The 'Teacher' is basically the person who teaches the 'Student' whatever skillset or trade skill they specialize in. My best guess is that you actually got that Mentor Mark from making contact with Ladybug, who shares it with Miraculous Guardian." The immortal noticed the unsure look on Adrien's face before saying, "That Mentor Mark you have is a Match to Miraculous Guardian, who is an Active Hero, that would mean you will learn to be a hero from him. And if Ladybug DOES share your Soulbond Mark, then you will fight evil side-by-side with her."

That perked Adrien right up when he said, "That would be perfect. *Notice the amused raised brow on Jason's face*. But I have to talk to Marinette first, right?"

Jason nodded when he said, "Correct, and if Ms Dupain-Cheng does turn out to be a Match to your Soulbond Mark, then you do have to switch that mentality to learning to be a hero to keep her safe. Deal?" Adrien nodded as he replied, "Deal." That was when Jason said, "Let me know by the end of the day so that I know what else to tell Miraculous Guardian when I tell him about his second Student."

Adrien nodded when he said, "Understood sir! Umm... Can I ask for one favour?"

Etrigan growled when he grumbled something about the kid making a poem of admiration for the new ladybug-themed hero when Jason replied, "Sure. Ask away."

Now sporting a nervous look on his face, Adrien asked, "Would it be possible for you not to tell my father about these Soulmarks?"

That request silenced the demon when Jason asked in a concerned tone, "You didn't tell or show him those two Marks when you discovered that you got them?" That was very concerning, normally when someone gets a new Mark they'd show it off to those that are close to them. Adrien was acting the opposite of that.

Adrien eyed the ground when he said, "My father ran a background check on Nino and his family after I told him about Nino being my new Soulmate, without telling me. I didn't find out that he did until an hour later on the way to a photo shoot when Nathalie accidentally mentioned it. I mean, he's always been a bit overprotective but that was just crossing a line of trust."

Both Jason Blood and Etrigan were quiet for a bit before the mage said, "I... I guess I can understand your weariness of telling your father about your new Marks." The inner demon then commented, '[At least the baker girl's parents knew the right way of being suspicious and where that line that lies, but this boy's father is... Being overly controlling and that... Uhh, has no way to leave it so it can't deny.]' 'I'm surprised that this is unnerving you too, Etrigan,' Jason thought to the demon, noting how the sentence and rhyme didn't sound like the normal pattern the hell demon used. '[Even I have my limits on what is acceptable, and the truth is told, things like that make the parent plain unreliable,]' Etrigan stated with a huff. Jason couldn't give a rebuttal to that.

Adrien sighed when he leaned against a nearby desk and said, "It's just... It just feels like Father doesn't even trust me to live my own life... To learn about Nino myself... To learn about my new Soulmate myself... I mean, between the homeschooling, the fencing, the Chinese lessons, Japanese lessons, piano lessons, and the numerous photoshoots for the Gabriel brand, I can't help but think that I don't have a say in my own life."

Jason couldn't help but asks, "Have you actually told your father how you felt about your schedule and how it ultimately makes you feel? I mean, actually telling him face-to-face."

Adrien groaned in annoyance when he said, "Yes, but it's gotten to the point where what I say to him just turns to background noise..."

That was quite concerning to the immortal when he said, "Are you telling me that your father disregards your concerns even when you tell him directly?"

Adrien scoffed when he said, "That is if he can squeeze me into his schedule. I'm actually serious, I have to make an appointment with my own father to tell him that he's being too protective and controlling, just to have him brushes me aside!"

'[Can I plan to kidnap-]' Etrigan started saying, but was quickly hushed by Jason when he said, "I think it would be best to wait to see if he's changing for the better before the parent/teacher conference before I make that call since he is allowing you to attend public school and 'getting out in the world'. If he's still being overly controlling and not allowing you to 'do things for yourself', then we as a school will call protective service to open an investigation against your father."

"I don't want my father to get in trouble!" Adrien replied rather quickly, before saying a little softly, "I just want him to trust me to do things on my own, for myself, and not on a schedule or him going behind my back just to "make sure I'm going to be safe"..."

Jason was quiet for a bit before saying, "Well, to end this whole thing on a positive note, you're father can not keep you from any of your Soulmates against your will."

"He can't?" Adrien asked with both intrigue and confusion.

Jason nodded when he said, "Correct. Because of the bond, you share with your Soulmates, you would suffer if he does try to keep you away from them. While it may not happen right away, unless something dire happens, but if a Match is forcibly kept apart, they'll start losing energy and becoming disinterested in things that normally gives them joy. In the worse-case, they'll start showing symptoms of being extremely ill, some even to the point that they'll become completely bed-ridden or even go into a coma."

"Wow, I guess Father really can't keep me from my Soulmates," Adrien said, rather surprised by these new facts.

That was when the bell rung, signalling that classes will begin shortly.

Jason smiled when he said, "That's correct Adrien, so if your Soulmates happen to want to hang with you someplace fun, you will have to go there. But now you must get to class. And remember."

Adrien nodded when he said, "Talk to Marinette about the Soulbound Mark, in private."

Jason nodded with a smile as he waved a good-bye to the model as he left. '[I still don't see why I couldn't just take him from that so-called father if his, he'd actually be better off with us to the point where that man won't be miss,]' Etrigan grumbled in annoyance as Jason started placing tablets on the desks. The immortal sighed before saying, "Then Mr Agreste wouldn't learn to let his son grow."

Wayzz poked his head out of Jason's jacket when he said, "Master does have a point."

Sage poked her head out next when she said, "True, but times like these make me glad that only Master and us Kwamis can hear Etrigan when he's not out and about. He would've scared the boy off, and not just because he's just a voice at the moment."

Etrigan just huffed in annoyance when Jason said, "Well, that is true." The immortal then went to the blackboard and started writing today's lesson.

~}i{ Time Skip, Start of Lunch }i{~

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said, getting the bluette's attention before the class scattered for lunch.

"Heydrien," Marinette stuttered out, before catching herself and trying to correct what she was saying, "Adrihey, er, umm, I mean, hey Adrien." This got Nino and Kim snickering in a knowing way.

Adrien scratched his cheek when he said, "So, uh, Marinette, would it be alright if I asked you something in private?"

Marinette stuttered out a "Surdien! I mean, Adrure! Err! Umm, sure Adrien!" The bluette couldn't understand why she was stuttering so much.

So the duo went to the school lockers, after everyone had left and them double-checking, they entered. Once they were sure that they were the only ones inside the locker area, Adrien told the bluette, "So listen, I actually got a new Soulmark yesterday..."

Marinette nodded when she said, "I know, everyone in the class saw you gain a Buddy Mark with Nino."

Adrien shook his head, "Uhh, actually, I got another Soulmark after school. I, uh, only noticed it when I got home later that day."

"You got another Soulmark?" Marinette asked, a bit surprised by what she heard. This made her heart beat a little faster because of her crush on the blonde that she developed.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck when he said, "Well, I'm not sure if you're my Match for this Soulmark or this other person I ran into. But Mr Blood told me it's best to ask you first since you're here and I don't know where to find the other person." As the model was saying this, he was thinking of a way to ask the bluette about the Soulbond Mark without actually revealing what it really looks like, just in case she isn't his Match and will try to lie about it. Although, Adrien was pretty sure Marinette wouldn't do such a thing, maybe one of his crazy fans but not Marinette.

Marinette thought about that for a bit as she brought her hand to her chin. She hasn't gained any new Soulmarks, she just her Teacher's Mark and her- Wait! 'Could he be implying?' Marinette thought as she looked Adrien in the eye, debating on how much she should reveal about her Soulbound Mark just in case he might be lying. Which to be honest, might be a possibility, but Adrien wasn't good at lying from what Nino told her. But still, better safe than sorry. That was when she finally asked, "Is this Mark on your back or chest?"

Adrien figured revealing the location wouldn't be bad, and it can help with deterring people from trying to fake a Mark. That was when the blonde said, "My back. My turn to ask a question. Does it have animals or symbols?" This was a trick question, of course, since the Soulbound Mark had both.

Marinette was starting to understand what the other was doing when she said, "Both. My turn to ask. Does this Mark have a lot of black or red in the design?" She might as well play the same card to test him.

Adrien thought back to when he saw his Soulbond Mark in the mirror. He remembered the Yin Yang symbol with red instead of white, the red dragon wings, the Yin section being black, and half the Ouroboros was black. That was when Adrien realized with wide eyes, 'She's! Oh, wow, she's good.' He looked at Marinette when he said, "Both... Uhh, my turn. Uhh, Ouroboros with wings?" Adrien's heart beat just a little faster. If the bluette gave the answer he was hoping for, then she was his Match for the Soulbond Mark!

Marinette raised a brow when she asked, "Umm... Are you asking if the wings are on the Ouroboros or if the wings are apart of the Mark with the Ouroboros?" She was trying to read Adrien's actions, and so far, he wasn't really hiding his emotions... 'Could he really be?' Marinette thought as her heart kept thumping in her chest.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed his saliva when he quickly asked, "Gold on the outside or white?"

With that Marinette's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a bit, she knew what was being implied. After a few seconds slowly ticked past, the bluette finally said, "White... Mine's outlined in white... Same... Same as your's, right?"

Adrien nodded when he said, still in shock, "Yeah... So... We're a Match..."

"Oh, man! We got to celebrate!" a voice suddenly said into the locker room, that didn't belong to either the blonde or the bluette.

"Dude!" another voice said as Marinette and Adrien were suddenly smushed together in a bearhug by another person, someone taller and more built than them. Once the bearhug was finally done, the blonde and the bluette realized that it was Kim that gave them a hug and that Nino was by the entranceway of the locker room.

"Wha-?! What are two doing here?!" Both Marinette and Adrien gasped in shock. That was when they jinxed, "Wait? You heard us?!"

Kim was giving the two a goofy grin as Nino rubbed the back of his neck when he said, "Uhh, we didn't mean to, but we were looking for you so we can head to the bakery for lunch... So, uhh, *shrugs nervously* congrats."

Kim pumped his fists when he said, "Oh yeah, we're so gonna tell Dì and Chú (3) about Mari's Match for her-" Marinette quickly covered the athlete's mouth before he could finish.

That was when Marinette said seriously, "Let's not take a chance on anyone else knowing about THAT right now. *Removes hands from Kim's mouth*. So lets head to the bakery so we can talk to my parents about this while we eat lunch." The boys glanced at each other briefly before they nodded in agreement. That sounded like a good idea.

With that, the four left the locker room. As they made their way to the main entrance of the school, Adrien spotted Jason Blood standing on the second level. The immortal glanced at the blonde model with an amused look on his face. Adrien smiled back and nudged his head at Marinette. Jason smiled back and nodded. Adrien then followed Marinette, Nino, and Kim out of the school.

'[Bleck, this stupid thing is just so nauseatingly sweet, but I suppose it's better than having him flirt when he and 'Ladybug' next meet,]' Etrigan grumbled in the mage's ears. Jason gave an amused shrug when he replied to the demon with his thoughts, 'That is true, so that's at least one thing we don't have to worry about.' Etrigan was quiet for a bit before he questioned, '[We?]' Jason raised an amused brow at the demon's confusion.

}i{ Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie }i{

Once Marinette and Adrien told Tom and Sabine the good news, the bakers were obviously ecstatic at the news and have already given their future son-in-law a big hug. Adrien was a bit overwhelmed by this but he has also welcomed the whole thing. Again, Nino and Kim congratulated the two.

But that was when a serious matter was brought up. Adrien was a famous model for his father's fashion company and Marinette was an amateur fashion designer, much to the blonde's surprise. The bluette promised to show him one of her sketchbooks on a later date.

"Mari's got a point," Nino commented on the situation. When Kim asked how so, the red-capped teen then explained that Adrien was rich, a famous model that was desired by his many fans. Nino also explained that because of the bond Adrien now has with Marinette, possible kidnappers would be targeting her, since she would be easier to get to. And then there was the whole thing about the model's hard-core fans or crazier fans. "Plus, Mari's a fashion designer and people could view her relationship with Adrien as an easy way to get into the industry," Nino also explained, earning a huff from the bluette as she commented that she would never do such a thing and wanted to use her own talent.

Kim scratched his head when he said, "Meh, good point... So is that suppose to mean that we keep the fact that Mari and Adrien are a Match a secret? Forget the Soulbond thing, just a Match in general."

The group glanced at each other before they made their decision. They will keep the Soulbond Mark Bond a secret. However, there were two concerns.

"Mr Blood knows we're a Match," Adrien said, before glancing at Marinette when he added, "I saw him before we left and since he has Aura Eyes, he probably saw our Soulbond Mark on our backs as we left."

Marinette nodded when she said, "But if we ask him to keep it quiet, he will. Since he's a Soulmark Expert, he's bound by confidentiality to keep any Mark he sees under wraps unless he is asked about it by the owners of the Marks. But we can tell him that we want to keep our Soulbond Mark a secret, just in case." That sounds like a plan when they get back to school.

Now for the second problem.

"But how are Marinette and Adrien going to interact after finding out that they're a Match?" Tom asked honestly. He then placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder when he added, "I know after we found out that we were a Love Match, we couldn't help but be a little lovey-dovey."

Sabine giggled at the memories when she added, "Ah yes, that is true. And I do have to add that it would be hard to act as you were before you found out about being a Match."

That was true...

Kim just shrugged when he said, "Maybe you guys can tell the class that you're "Practice Dating". That way you can be all lovey-dovey without raising suspicious. I mean, since both of you share Nino as a Soulmate, it's not a stretch that it could happen. Umm, we're going to have to tell Mr Blood that plan if we do go with that."

Everyone stared at Kim, even Tikki peered out of Marinette's bag to look at him while keeping hidden.

That was when Nino finally said, "You know, that's not a bad idea. And it's not that unusual for individuals who share a Platonic Soulmate but don't have Marks matching to each other to "Practice Date" to both getting to know each other better and understand why they share a Soulmate."

Adrien was confused. "Practice Dating? What's that?" the blonde asked rather cluelessly.

Sabine explained to Adrien, "It's not uncommon to date people other than your Romantic Soulmate, but it is seen as 'lesser' relationship. Practice Dating is like a trial run romantic relationship, where you'll eventually break up on good terms for your real Romantic Soulmate. During these Practice Dates, each partner will learn what they are comfortable with and what they aren't so they can interact better with their Romantic Soulmate once they eventually meet them. Also, a lot of people who Practice Date share a Platonic Soulmate with each other, like how you and Marinette share Nino."

Adrien now understood the meaning when he said, "Okay, I get it now. Marinette and I will tell our classmates that we're "Practice Dating" so we don't have to pretend that we're not a Match and we can be ourselves around them." Everyone nodded at that.

Marinette placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder when she said, "I know keeping the class out of the loop might seem harsh, but right now it's for the best and we can slowly tell them the truth, one at a time. That way there won't be this big celebration and people posting on the web."

That, Adrien, could understand. Plus, the last thing he wants is for his father to be upset about Adrien not telling him about the Soulbond Mark and finding out from the news.

The oven dinged, signalling that it finished cooking. Tom smiled when he said, "Sounds like the next test batch is done. Anyone want to try them?" The answer was unanimous. Adrien could get used to being in a family like this.

~}i{ Mount Justice, Language Currently Being Spoken, English }i{~

Miss Martian was bummed that they weren't able to meet Jason Blood, but she was happy that they were going to be getting another teammate!

"Just got off the Comm-link with Batman, and it seems like we're getting two new teammates," Robin stated as he brought a hand to his chin.

"Two? I thought we were just getting Ms Bug?" Kid Flash asked, moving from a lounging position to a sitting position on the couch.

Robin then replied, "Apparently Jason found another individual with a Matching Teacher's Mark to MG, so now he's got two students and that means two new teammates for us... He hasn't even been in Paris long and he's already found two Matches for MG... Not to mention Hawkmoth being in Paris too"

Zatanna chuckled when she said, "Destiney is cryptic that way. Maybe Miraculous Guardian was meant to go to Paris for some reason we yet to understand." She then went back to reading her book.

Kid Flash commented that he hoped that the second student was cute, earning a whack from Artemis. Conner was a little confused by the conversation so Kaldur explained about the Teacher's Mark and its meaning, making sure to explain that the Mark is outlined in purple. Miss Martain decided to make cookies to celebrate, but this time she made sure to grab the sugar.

Robin couldn't help but feel like something was going on in Paris, and it wasn't this Hawkmoth character.

~}i{ Collège Françoise Dupont, Lunch Will be Over in 5 Minutes, Language Currently Being Spoken, French }i{~

After they finished eating, Marinette, Nino, Adrien, and Kim returned to the school just in time to hear some good news for their class.

"No Way! Guys that's great! Congrats!" Marinette beamed when she heard the news.

Right now, Ivan was sitting in his seat with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck as Mylène beamed as she stood next to him. It was a little too obvious that something great had just happened.

Alya smiled as she finished with whatever she was doing. "Posted~," the new girl chimed as she showed off the picture she just uploaded to the school's website. "Check it out, guys. Mylène and Ivan's Matching Love Mark is just too cute!" Alya said as she showed Nino, Marinette, Kim, and Adrien her phone screen.

When they looked, they saw the image of Soulmark a grey mouse with big pink eye riding a purple ox that was stylized and not in actual proportions so you could see the mouse on the ox's back, both seemed to be smiling, from what can be seen the placement of this Soulmark is on the lower back, and lastly, the Soulmark was outlined in gold with a faint halo on Alya's phone.

"Dude, that is a sweet Love Mark," Nino commented with a smile.

Kim then asked, "I take it that it's already on the school's website?"

When that was confirmed, Adrien asked what that meant. So the class explained that a lot of businesses, schools, parks, and landmarks have a website section specifically for Soulmarks. It was for individuals to either show-off their Matches they've met at the location or post to find anyone who has a Mark that they've gained while they were at the location. It was great publicity and it help Soulmates find each other easier. Adrien was impressed by this.

Marinette congratulated the new Love Match again when he said, "This news kinda makes our news feel a little anti-climatic."

"Ooo, come on and tell us," Rose said with glee as she brought her hands to her clavicle in joy. Her Love Mark was easily visible on her right inner-wrist and most of her inner-arm. It was images of small, purple flower petals that looked scattered up along her arm to her inner elbow, at a glance the petals looked randomly positioned but if you looked closely the petals seemed to mimic a simple tribal art style with a side view of a tiger's head and a 3/4 head view of a pig under the tiger, and had a potent golden halo outlining the entire thing.

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck when she said, "Well, yesterday we invited Adrien to come to the bakery with us for lunch, which we did today, and we started talking, and well."

Kim snickered when he said, "Aww, Mari's ranting~. That means her emotions are running high~." This earned a playful jab from Nino.

That was when Adrien finished by saying, "So, Mari and I decided to, uh, what was the phrase? Ah, "Practice Date" with each other. Since we share Nino as a Platonic Soulmate and we actually do have a lot of common interest."

"Wha! Really?" Alix asked in shock, before smiling and playfully punching Marinette's arm when she said, "That's rad."

Juleka smiled when she mumbled an "Awesome."

Alix then looked to Kim when she said, "I'm surprised you didn't get in on this."

Kim puffed his chest a bit as he folded his arms when he said, "Adrien's nice and we get along pretty well, but I already have my eyes on someone else."

"Who?" Adrien and Alix asked at the same time. The blonde sounded confused while the pinkette sounded sly in a knowing way.

"What's going on?" a voice from the doorway asked. Everyone turned to see Max standing there with a curious look on his face.

Kim immediately responded with, "Hey Max. Turns out Ivan and Mylène are Romantic Soulmates. And Mari and Adrien are officially Practice Dating."

Max looked surprised for a few seconds before relaxing, pushed up his glasses with his left hand, and said, "I already calculated that Ivan and Mylène being Romantic Soulmates was approximately 73.9%, but Marinette and Adrien entering a Practice Dating relationship was unexpected."

Adrien looked between Kim and Max, noticing the love-sick looks the taller was giving the shorter teen.

"Excuse me! What did I just hear?" Chloe said as she stormed into the classroom, nudging Max out of the way. Kim easily caught the dark-skinned teen before he could fall. Chloe then pointed an accusing finger at Marinette when she snapped, "Did I hear that my Adrikins is in a Practice Relationship with YOU, Dupain-Cheng?"

"Uhhh," was all Marinette got out.

Adrien quickly grabbed Chloe by the wrist and dragged her out when he told the class, "Get me a few to talk some sense into her. Sabrina, don't follow, we're just going to talk."

Sabrina stood in place with a slightly lost look on her face, but it only lasted for a second or so. The orangette didn't have to worry about Chloe right now since it was Adrien who was talking to her. The rest of the class just glanced at each other in confusion, but they didn't worry too much.

Alix glanced at Kim with a sly smirk when she commented, "So, Kim, do you think Max is safe now?"

The moment Kim realized what the skater girl meant, he glanced down at Max still being held to his chest. Both blushed before they finally separated in embarrassment. Kim scratched his cheek when he said nervously, "S-sorry about that, Max."

Max adjusted his glasses when he added, "I-it's alright, a-and it's completely understandable why you did." His emerald ring gleamed slightly in the light.

Marinette and Nino gave each other a knowing look at this as Alix raised an amused brow.

}{

"Adrien! You'd better-" Chloe demanded as Adrien dragged her downstairs and into the sport's storage.

"We're actually a Match," Adrien interrupted Chloe's rant, silencing her. When she asked him to repeat that, the blonde model replied, "I got a new Soulmark yesterday after school, and since she was one of the few new people I came in contact with after school, I asked her questions about the new Mark and she nailed all of them. *Takes a deep breath*, So, Mari and I are actually a Match, a real Romantic Match." He's not lying to her, per se, but he isn't really telling her the truth. Since he himself is still learning about this Soulbond.

Chloe was quiet for a bit before she finally huffed, "Ugh, of course, she had to be your Romantic Match. *Scoffs*, Okay, fine. I'll play nice with her. And I can understand the whole "Practice Dating" story you two are playing, to throw off creeps and crazy fans." Adrien was glad she was taking this so well. Chloe then asked, "I take it Nino and Kim know too?" Adrien nods at this. The mayor's daughter sighed again when she said, "Okay, fine, I'll play nice with them too."

"And the rest of the class in general," Adrien added with a small smile. Chloe reluctantly agreed, since she does want to try to get better but knew it would be difficult.

With that, they returned to the classroom. Chloe told Marinette that she'll accept this whole "Practice Dating" thing so long as the bluette didn't do anything to hurt her Adrikins. Adrien gave a small smile at this. It was a start, he knew, but a start none the less.

~}i{ Later That Day, 19:53 }i{~

'[I truly thought he was stretching the truth just a bit. Grr, I hadn't known how long we would actually have to sit,]' Etrigan growled in annoyance as Jason Blood, now as Miraculous Guardian with the Fox Miraculous active allowing him to currently disguise himself as a staff member (different look from the look he used with the Dupain-Cheng family) for yet another photoshoot Adrien had to do. The plan was to meet up with Adrien once he got home and was alone so he could talk to the boy about becoming a hero. But that took longer than originally thought.

Jason sighed when he replied to the Demon, 'Then we're in agreement. I don't know the labour laws here in France all too well, but having to do 12 different photoshoots in four different locations with only the travelling between the locations being his only break right after school? There has to be some kind of ruling about this, especially since the boy's a minor.'

The demon and immortal just watched as Adrien posed in the new Gabriel brand clothing. They could tell that despite the smile on the blonde's face the boy was just not enjoying himself as much as the other models on-site were. It seemed like Adrien truly wanted to be somewhere else, maybe home or any place that wasn't here.

'[You sure I can't just-]' Ertigan asked but was quickly hushed by the immoral told him, 'How about we keep the kidnapping idea as a last resort if Mr Agreste is still restricting him even with his Soulmates. It takes time to make a new identity even with magic. Plus we need to keep all his Soulmates in that loop while keeping them from slipping information to Mr Agreste.' While Jason was against the whole idea of just taking the teen away from his family, he knew it would be best to have that on the table to pacify the demon within and just in case it was absolutely necessary.

"Alright, we're done," The main photographer said with a smile.

'[Feh. After all this crap it's about time, but if the boy doesn't head home then I'm snatching him in a drop of a dime,]' Etrigan stated in annoyance. The immortal retorted smoothly with, 'One problem with that plan, Etrigan. I'm the one currently in control, so I say no to that.' The demon merely huffed in annoyance at that.

Once they saw Adrien's bodyguard guide him to the car, Jason quietly slipped away from the staff.

}i{ 10 Minutes Later, Agreste Mansion. }i{

The moment Adrien arrived home, dinner was already ready for him in the dining hall. The blonde just assumed the cooking staff placed it on the unnecessary long dining room table. Adrien just looked at the only plate with food, utensils, and a drink on the long table. 'How is it that the Dupain-Cheng's have a smaller table than this, but it feels so much fuller?' The blonde thought as he sat at the table and started eating. He remembered lunch with his soon-to-be in-laws and remembered how crowded their table was, how lively it was. It was a stark contrast to this environment.

Adrien sighed as he took a sip of his drink. Since it was just him at the table, he could easily deduce that his father was busy, again, and that Nathalie was in a meeting somewhere. Gorilla usually ate with the rest of the house staff. Adrien sighed again. Now that he's experienced a family eating a meal together again, it made the blonde pine more for that feeling again.

Adrien quickly finished dinner before he headed up to his room. The moment he entered his room, he immediately closed the door behind him and locked it out of habit.

Adrien's room is expansive, much like everything else in the mansion. His room was separated into two levels, connected by a white spiral staircase. The second level has a walkway which is bordered by a glass-like bannister. He had a variety of fencing trophies, most of these flank his computer monitor. Three fencing banners are also visible — green, purple, and red. The larger, green one is pinned above his king-sized bed. A rock-climbing wall that was situated on the second story, next to the library, with five total colours of climbing stones, each likely denoting a specific difficulty level: orange, sky blue, lime green, teal/turquoise, and red. A basketball half-court with a yellow and red basketball poster hangs beneath the hoop. Two wooden skateboard ramps. A Foosball table. A zipline. An arcade station, featuring two arcade consoles and a dance pad. A large white couch, big enough for about five people. The couch faces his rather large entertainment system. Three doors, each marked with yellow and black placards with each placard details a specific animal, there are two "bear" doors and one "shark" door. A computer with one primary monitor and three secondary monitors. A brown and red carpet, situated around the computer area, with a modern, abstract pattern. A large library of books, CDs, and DVDs situated on the second floor. A bathroom with a large bathtub and a showerhead, situated next to the arcade station. A globe on a bedside table. A king-size bed, with a dark blue bed cover. A pole that goes through the floor of the second layer.

Adrien loved his room, it was his escape from all his obligations to his father. But...

Adrien sighed again. It would be nice to have more than just him in here every once and a while, even Chloe hasn't been in his room. 'Maybe that could change now that I have more Soulmates,' the blonde thought to himself.

"You have quite the literary collection, Little Agreste."

Adrien's head quickly snapped towards the voice. Up on the second level, was Miraculous Guardian (no Mirage Looks in place) leisurely looking at all the book titles the blonde had. The hero glanced at the teen when he said, "Though I do have to wonder, have you actually had any free time to read these?"

"Mr Blood already told you, huh," Adrien guessed. The hero nodded at the statement. The blonde sighed when he said, "I only seem to have time to read on most holidays and those rare days when Father lets me have a day to myself as long as I stay in the mansion... Wait, how'd you get in without setting off the security system?"

The hero pointed at an open window when he said "You really shouldn't leave those unlocked when you know you're not going to be home. And as to how I didn't set anything off, well, that's more years of practice and knowing what to look for to avoid."

Adrien grumbled a, "Knew I was forgetting something before I left."

"But the limited free time is already concerning if you are going to learn about being a Hero of the Miraculous," Miraculous Guardian stated as he climbed down the stairs. He then added, "Jason already told me how reluctant you were to even tell your father about your new Marks, which means you will also be reluctant about me asking him about you becoming a hero. Though, considering he already seems to already be overly protective, I doubt he would allow it even if I am your Mentor to the Teacher's Mark you now have."

Adrien frowned as he glanced away when he grumbled out sourly, "He would say no even if he doesn't go behind my back."

Miraculous Guardian placed a hand to his chin when he said, "I take it he has done that "Going behind your back" thing several times before." This was something he's been meaning to ask as Jason Blood, but since it wasn't the history teacher's place to ask. So Miraculous Guardian would ask since he was now the boy's Mentor.

Adrien huffed in annoyance when he said, "Father did a background check on Nino, my new Platonic Soulmate, and his family literally as soon as I told him about us being Soulmates, without my knowledge! I just felt so betrayed by him for doing that! It feels like he can't trust me with my own Soulmates, let alone my own life! I know Father is upset about Mother disappearing, but that's a whole different issue."

"Umm, not that it's any of my business, but considering that you're one of my students, I have to ask. Did you tell him how felt about that?" Miraculous Guardian asked, trying his best not to act like the Soulmark Expert Jason Blood was.

Adrien huffed when he said, "I vented a Nathalie about it, but I didn't have the chance to tell Father. He scolded me for leaving the car to get help, after it was overturned by that Akuma Golem and Nathalie and Gorilla were trapped inside."

Miraculous Guardian raised a brow when he asked, "Why did you have a gorilla in your car?"

Adrien chuckled when he said, "Ah, not a real gorilla. My bodyguard's nickname is Gorilla because he kinda resembles one in a good way."

Miraculous Guardian nodded before he realized the comment before when he asked in confusion, "Wait, your father scolded you for seeking out help for your bodyguard and Nathalie, both of whom were trapping inside an overturn car?"

"And before you ask, I didn't tell him or anyone else that Ladybug saved me from nearly being crushed by a falling car, so he couldn't have scolded me for that," Adrien stated, before adding with a sigh, "I'm really glad Kid Flash was able to help get Nathalie and Gorilla out of the car."

"I'll pass along that message," Miraculous Guardian stated with a small smile under his mask. He then added in concerned, "But if your father reacts like That from just you Getting help, I would hate to see how he'll react to you Being the help."

Adrien groaned in aggravation at the comment. Even he didn't want to think about that. But then the blonde got an idea. Adrien looked up at the hero when he asked with a sly smile, "Would it be possible for you to kidnap me so I can have the time to learn to be a hero?"

Etrigan cackled in the hero's ears when he said, '[I like this kid, he's thinking the same thing I did.]' With a weary chuckle, Miraculous Guardian said, "No offence, Little Agreste, but heroes don't kidnap people, even if their home life is less than ideal."

Adrien shrugged with a smile when he said, "Had to give it a shot at least."

Miraculous Guardian thought for a bit before saying, "Little Agreste, how much do you actually enjoy modelling?"

Adrien sighed when he said, "I actually don't, but it makes Father happy... Though, I'm starting to care less and less about that because of his previously mentioned behaviours..."

Miraculous Guardian gave a hum before saying, "I might have an idea to free up more time for you to train and keep your father from suspecting a thing."

Adrien raised a brow in confusion when he said, "You do?"

'[Oh right... THAT Miraculous would certainly help the boy, but even you know that its ability isn't a toy,]' Etrigan said, realizing what his human host was planning. 'I know, Etrigan, I know. But as long as it is limited to certain activities and Adrien is aware of how it works, it shouldn't be too much of a problem,' was the response of the hero.

~}i{ The Next Day, After School at 16:00 }i{~

The Young Justice team Zeta Tubed back to Paris, to meet up with Miraculous Guardian and his students. They agreed on meeting on the roofs of Notre Dame, where there weren't any security cameras to watch them.

"Hope Quasimodo's on vacation," Kid Flash commented as they arrived at the cathedral. This earn a punch in the arm from Artemis.

It didn't take the team long to reach the roof of the building without anyone on the outside noticing.

"Hi guys," Marinette, in her Ladybug persona, said as she waved at the team from her sitting position next to one of the gargoyles perched on the roof of the old building. She arrived about ten minutes before the team, so she just sat here and admired the view of the city of Paris from above. The wind gently blew her ponytail.

"Good afternoon, Ladybug," Kaldur greeted as the new hero walked over towards them with a smile.

Ladybug shrugged when she said, "Not what I wanted to call my hero self, but it seems like it's already too late to think of one now. I guess I ended up falling into the same category as Teacher, huh."

Robin raised an amused brow when he said, "So MG already told you that story." Ladybug nodded at that. The Boy Wonder folded his arms when he asked, "So did he give you the ok to tell us your civilian id? I mean, we all kinda know each other since we've been a team for quite some time."

With a semi-nervous look on the exposed parts of her face, Ladybug said, "Umm, actually... Teacher told me to wait until he and my new partner arrive and explain a few things before I can talk to you guys about that."

Kid Flash chuckled when he said, "Oh boy, something tells me that's only half of the story."

"Only somewhat, Little Runner," said a familiar voice that sounded not so far away. When the young heroes turned towards the voice, they saw Miraculous Guardian with a black-clad teen.

The black-clad teen had cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils, his blond hair with some pitch-black streaks that reached his shoulders but was untamed and it covers his ears, he was wearing a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details, matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads, has a golden bell on his neck, for some weird reason, that connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail, wearing a pair of black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes, and lastly he was wearing a black ring with bright green paw print on its face on his right ring finger. This cat-themed hero smiled at the group and said, "Yo, the name's Chat Noir, the new holder of the Black Cat Miraculous~."

Robin glanced at Miraculous Guardian when he asked, "Is giving him the Black Cat Miraculous a good idea? Especially since Hawkmoth is after both the Ladybug AND Black Cat Miraculous."

Miraculous Guardian let out a soft sigh when he said, "I was actually going to give him the Tiger Miraculous since he seemed compatible with it, but Plagg got out first and felt his aura. He claimed him as his chosen holder when he said that the kid's aura is perfect for the Black Cat. And since Plagg is surprisingly pushy..."

The older hero glanced at Chat Noir, who in turn, gave a wide grin in return when he said, "Hey, what can I say? I'm paw-sitively purr-fect for the role."

Zatanna giggled when Artemis scoffed when she said sarcastically, "Great, another funny guy."

Robin couldn't help but add with a smirk, "More like punny." Causing Chat Noir to snicker.

Kaldur looked at Miraculous Guardian when he asked, "You allow the Kwami choose their holders?"

Miraculous Guardian nodded when he said, "Of course I do, the Kwami are bounded to the Miraculous. Therefore, they have a say in who is allowed to wield their Miraculous. Besides, the Kwami would know what to look for in a potential holder and I wouldn't be a proper Guardian of the Miraculous if I didn't listen to the Kwami." The older hero smiled under his mask, hoping the Atlantian gets the hint.

Superboy eyed Chat Noir when he asked, "So, what does the Black Cat Miraculous do?"

Miraculous Guardian chuckled when he said, "The Black Cat Miraculous balances out the Ladybug Miraculous in both abilities and in life." He noticed the looks from the younger heroes. The Miraculous Guardian then smiled when he added, "The Ladybug Miraculous embodies the power of Creation while the Black Cat Miraculous embodies Destruction. While the Ladybug's Lucky Charm creates an object to increase the chances of winning, the Black Cat's Cataclysm destroys whatever is touched by it in the way that the holder wishes."

Chat Noir glanced at his hands when he said, "Cool. So I just say-"

"Let's use that as a last resort in battle," Miraculous Guardian interrupted, before adding, "Remember, once Cataclysm is activated it will remain active until it makes contact with an object or until the five-minute limit is reached."

Chat Noir gave a nervous chuckle when he let out a, "Oh, yeah. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

Artemis was the one to ask, "Wait, if the Ladybug Miraculous is all about creation and the Black Cat Miraculous is all about destruction... Why is it so dangerous to wield both? And why does this Hawkmoth guy want to use them?"

Miraculous Guardian was quiet for a bit before he finally said cryptically in a serious tone, "They are dangerous to use together because they keep everything in balance. Every act of Creation must be balanced out by and act of Destruction, and every wish granted must be compensated by relinquishing something of equal value. Whether or not Hawkmoth is aware of the price is already putting too much at risk."

The group glanced at each other in confusion. That had to be one of the most confusing things the older hero has ever said.

'[I think you might've overdid the riddling words by just a little bit, but then again it was a going to be either a miss or a hit,]' Etrigan chimed in the older hero's ears. 'You know as well as I that I can't give that information out to these teens until they understand the Miraculous more,' Jason Blood responded to the demon.

"So letting one person use both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous at once is a bad idea," Miss Martian said with a worried look on her face.

"Pretty much, Little ET," Miraculous Guardian said with a visible nod. He then said, "While using two other Miraculous at once isn't that dangerous, it does take some practice to really master. *Glances at Ladybug and Chat Noir*, Which you two will learn about later in your training."

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded before the red-clad hero spoke up by saying, "We'll certainly keep that in mind. Uh, now about telling the Young Justice team about our civilian ids..."

Miraculous Guardian cheered up rather quickly when he said, "You may, but only after completing one little game."

"Game?" all the team repeated back to the older hero.

Miraculous Guardian nodded when he said, "Little Bug, Little Chat, in this game you of you have to figure out each other's identities before you share them with the rest of the team."

"Oh, that's easy," Chat Noir said with a sly smile.

"Hold on Little Chat, I need to tell you the rules of the game," Miraculous Guardian stated, tutting his finger at the new hero's antics. The older hero then explained the "Rules of the Game" to all the teen heroes when he said, "Rule 1, no using any civilian names. Meaning you can't use your own names or the names of any of your Soulmates or friends, and try not to give the names of your teachers." That wiped the smile off Chat Noir's face pretty quickly. Miraculous Guardian tinted his head in amusement at this when he added, "Rule 2, no use of your home address, names of any business relations, or your school names. Try to keep these as vague as possible, if you please." Okay, that was doable, hopefully. The older hero continued, "Rule 3, the game doesn't end until both of you know each other's civilian id. If one of you knows but not the other, you are allowed to drop hints so long as they don't conflict with any of the prior rules."

"What about us?" Kid Flash chimed in, wanting to get in on the game.

Robin snicker when he said, "Yeah, because I would so find out their civilian ids first."

A little too cheerfully, Miraculous Guardian said, "Oh, I already have a separate set of rules for you guys~."

Superboy blinked in confusion when he asked, "You do?"

Miraculous Guardian nodded when he said, "I already figured that most of the Young Justice Team would want to play this game, so I made sure to have some rules for them to follow."

Superboy could somewhat understand that. The older hero seemed to know the clone's teammates pretty well.

Miraculous Guardian then started on the Rules for the Young Justice team, "First rule with you guys, no hacking anything or reading anyone's mind. Oh, and on that note, no magic or listening devices either."

"What?!" Robin and Miss Martian exclaimed at the same time. It was understandable for their reactions. Robin was a class-A hacker while Miss Martian liked pulling some information from someone's mind.

Miraculous Guardian folded his arms when he stated, "Oh, come now, I want this game to be fair for everyone. Understood?"

"Understood..." Robin and Miss Martian said with a pout, causing Artemis, Kid Flash, and Chat Noir to snicker.

Miraculous Guardian nodded when he then said, "Now Rule 2 for you kids is easy. If you find out Little Bug's and Little Chat's civilian id before they do, don't reveal them. But you can drop some hints. Just no nicknames or anything too detailed." That was doable.

"Rule 3, don't try to force any reveals or any facts with Little Bug and Little Chat. Let them find out themselves at their own pace, okay?" Miraculous Guardian said in a serious tone as he eyed the Young Justice team, more so at who he knew were going to cause some trouble. Once everyone on the team nodded, Miraculous Guardian said, "Alright, as I said before, Game ends when both Little Chat and Little Bug officially confirm each other's civilian ids."

Once everyone agreed with the whole thing, Chat Noir decided to get to give Ladybug a kiss on the hand when he said with a smile, "It's going to be fur-tastic to work with someone as amazing as you, M'Lady."

Ladybug gave a playful smile when she pulled her hand away and said, "Nice try kitty, but I already have a Love Match."

Chat Noir still had that smile on his face when he said, "That's cool, I do too. I just wanted to say that you're amazing."

Ladybug felt a little embarrassed when a faint blushed crept across her lower face as she said, "Oh, uhh, thanks. I guess we'll be seeing more on each other since we share Miraculous Guardian as a Mentor." Chat Noir happily smiled at this.

That was when Robin held out his right hand out towards Ladybug when he said, "Well, now's as good as any to officially welcome you two to the team."

Kid Flash suddenly appeared next to Chat Noir when he said, "Something tells me that we're going to get along beautifully." The young speedster held out a hand for the other to shake.

The two new Miraculous heroes smiled at their new teammates and returned the handshake to the respective person they were near. The moment the new members made contact with the current members, a silver glow emitted on Ladybug's and Chat Noir's inner left wrist, even though the latex of their suits. When they looked at the new Soulmark, they saw that it was an eight-pointed star with an alternating gold and red pattern for each of the points and was outlined in silver.

"Dude! That's our team's Platonic Mark!" Kid Flash said with utter joy, happy that more people had that Mark.

Chat Noir gave a cheerful grin when he practically exclaimed, "This day just keeps getting awesome!"

The only one who didn't seem happy about the new Marks was Superboy. He's been with the team longer and has yet to gain any Soulmark, and now these two newbies come along and just gain one of the Soulmarks he wanted with just one touch with his teammates! It wasn't fair!

}i{ Hawkmoth's Lair }i{

A closed, round window slowly opened, allowing the light from the outside to shine into the darkroom. This caused the swarm of white butterflies to flutter around a familiar figure in the dark.

"Ahhh, the jealousy and anger of being the outcast. Yes, it is unfair that others got Soulmarks but not you when you've known them longer," Hawkmoth ranted with evil glee. He held out his hand for one of the white butterflies to land on. When the pure creature did, Hawkmoth covered it with his other hand and focused his dark energy into it, turning it black with some purple streaks on both wings.

The darkened butterfly fluttered off as soon as it could. Hawkmoth then said, "Fly away my little Akuma and blacken their heart!"

The darkened butterfly flew through the small opening in the window that was specifically designed for the little creature. Soon, the Akuma flew right towards its next victim.

}i{ Back at Notre Dame }i{

Superboy didn't realize just how much he was glaring at the new team members until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. The clone turned slightly to see that the hand belonged to Kaldur. The older teen's soft eyes and a small smile was somehow able to ease the negative emotions the youngest Young Justice member was feeling.

}i{ Hawkmoth's Lair }i{

"NO!" Hawkmoth shouted in annoyance. "The jealousy! The anger! It's fading! How? It was so strong not even a second ago! How did it quail so quickly?!" the villain growled out if frustration.

Annoyed that he couldn't use his original target, Hawkmoth had to settle for a nearby civilian who was upset over a traffic ticket. The emotions weren't as strong as whoever had the original negative emotions, but it'll have to do for his Akuma.

}i{ Back at Notre Dame }i{

Ladybug seemed to notice the brief tension Superboy seemed to exsert. While the red-clad hero didn't know the whole story, she had an idea on what it might be about as she glances at where her new Mark was.

"I guess we'll be popping by Paris more often," Artemis stated with a smile/smirk.

Zatanna was the one to say, "Let's make sure to alert the League before we really do anything here."

That was when everyone heard the sounds of screams from the main street.

"An Akuma attack?" Miraculous Guardian questioned when he looked in the direction of the screams. He easily saw the overly colourful Akumatized individual rampaging across the street.

"Sweet! Team bonding activity!" Kid Flash exclaimed with glee before he raced off towards the activity.

Chat Noir thumbed in the direction the speedster ran off in when he asked, "Is he always like this?"

The rest of the team replied a few different things, but they were all in agreement about Kid Flash's behaviour.

Miraculous Guardian sighed before saying, "It's best to deal with the Akuma now, so I can officially start with my Students' training."

"Sounds like a plan to me~," Chat Noir said with glee as Ladybug nodded.

With that, the entire team sprang into action. Well, all but two...

"Little Super, are you all right?" Miraculous Guardian asked the clone in a worried tone. The older hero noticed how the youngest team member acted when Chat Noir and Ladybug gained their new Soulmark.

"I'm fine," Superboy said, a little too quickly and too firmly for the older hero's liking.

While Miraculous Guardian couldn't do anything about this... "Maybe you can talk to Jason Blood or Black Canary about this whole thing, they might be able to help," The older hero suggested. He could easily hear Etrigan groaning in annoyance in his ears.

Superboy was quiet for a bit before finally saying, "I'll think about it." With that, the clone leapt off the building towards the fight.

Miraculous Guardian sighed softly as he followed the teen towards the fight.

~}i{ About An Hour Later }i{~

The Akuma was easily defeated close to 55 minutes ago, nor real abilities needed, so that left the rest of the day to the team's leisure. Although Miraculous Guardian did have to spend some time with Ladybug and Chat Noir so they could officially start with their training, they weren't complaining.

The rest of the Young Justice team (in their civilian ids) decided to explore Paris while they waited for the Justice League to approve a new Zeta Tube Authorization that'll allow their new teammates to access Mount Justice and the Watch Tower. Soon they came across an amazing bakery, or rather, Kid Flash's nose sniffed out the bakery.

It was called Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, and their baked good was just heavenly.

"Ah, that's a coincidence, we just placed a tray of watermelon flavoured macarons, with actual watermelon, in the oven not even nine minutes ago," Tom said with a smile to the tall, dark-skinned teen with light blue eyes. The towering man then added, "They should be done in a minute and then they need to cool for a short time."

Kaldur smiled when he said, "Perfect. May I have a half case of the watermelon macarons when they are done and matcha macarons for the other half, please."

Tom gave a cheery smile when he said, "Sure thing."

Robin playfully elbowed Kaldur when he said with a sly smile, "Let me guess, the watermelon ones are for Roy, aren't they."

Kaldur eyed the shorter teen when he said, "I would appreciate it if you did not ask that every time either I or Roy do these things." Robin's sly smile was more pronounced now then it was before.

Sabine giggled when she asked Kaldur, "Let me guess, this Roy is your Love Match?" The Atlantean instinctively reached a hand to the back of his neck to rub the Love Mark with a small smile. Sabine smiled when she said, "Watermelon is a favourite of their's, right?"

"It encourages him to try new things, but yes, he does seem to enjoy the flavour a lot," Kaldur said warmly.

Zatanna got and order of blueberry crescents from Sabine as Tom filled the next order. The magician than said, "Good to know. Now I know what to pack for our next group picnic. *Glances at Artemis and Kid Flash*, Provided that my help doesn't eat or throws the food at each other, again." Earning a nervous look from the two.

After everyone got their orders, the team left the bakery.

"I've been meaning to ask, Kaldur. Why do you like matcha so much?" Artemis asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Kaldur smiled when he said, "Macha taste surprisingly similar to kelp."

That was when Miss Martian said, "Oh, so they remind you of home. *Kaldur nods at this*. I can understand that minty things always remind me of the crispy cakelette back on Mars, except for the crispy part though."

"Minty thing always makes me think of toothpaste," Artemis said with a cringe, making Zatanna giggle.

While this was happening, Robin nudged Superboy in the arm slightly. "Hey, don't worry about the team's Mark, you'll get it soon. I'm sure of it," the Boy Wonder said to the clone softly with a small smile. After a few seconds of hesitation, Superboy returned the gesture.

~}i{ Watchtower. Language Currently Being Spoken, English. }i{~

"Alright, it's official," Mister Terrific stated with a final stroke of the keyboard. The techie superhero then looked over towards Batman when he added, "Miraculous Guardian's new students are in the Zeta Data. Ladybug and Chat Noir, right?"

Batman nodded as he looked over the new data. Everything seemed in order.

That was when Mister Terrific asked, "Say Bats, you ever try one of those Miraculous things the Miraculous Guardian keeps under lock and key? I mean, you are one of the few people he actually allows to get close to him."

Batman only clicked on a few keys before he said, "Even if he did, I wouldn't be allowed to say. It's one of Miraculous Guardian's rules when he does hand out the Miraculous. It would be like telling someone their civilian identity."

"Whoa, never thought of it like that," Mister Terrific mused out loud.

A minute later, Batman left the Watchtower and returned to the Batcave via Zeta Tube.

The moment the Zeta Tube shut down, Batman said, "Ekko, Close Wings."

In a flash of light, Batman returned to being Bruce Wayne and a small, black kwami that was 10 centimetres tall (or 4 inches), with white sclerae, grey eyes, had large bat ears, little pointy fangs stuck out of the kwami's mouth, has a lighter shade of black on the belly, large black batwings that seemed to double its width, the fingers within those wings were a golden colour that contrasted nicely against the black, short stubby legs, and a short pointed tail. The kwami was flapping nearby the human. As the wings flapped, the golden lines seemed to resemble an old fashion balancing scale.

The bat kwami laughed when it said, "Kikiki, if only that genius knew the truth, kikiki."

Bruce snorted when he said, "Ekko, be nice, and you know no one but Jason and Alfred are to know about you." He then opened his jacket and pulled out a small cigar-like case. The billionaire opened the case and plucked out a green grape. The bat kwami's eyes grew wide in delight before swooping down and snatching the grape out of the human's fingers. Bruce acted like this kind of thing was normal when he said as he closed the case and returned it to the inner pocket in his jacket, "And just because he now has students doesn't mean that I'm going to allow you to blow your cover."

After happily finishing the grape, Ekko replied, "Aww, come on, I know not to leave ya, especially your nice cosy pockets. Kikiki."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he shook his head in an 'I'd-figured' way as he started walking out of the Batcave, Ekko happily followed.

~}i{ Back in Paris, France. 20:00. Language Currently Being Spoken, French }i{~

After a successful training session, Chat Noir quietly snuck back into the Agreste Manson. 'Teacher was right, once you know what to look for it's easy sneaking in,' the new hero thought to himself as he quietly closed the window to his room. Now he just needed to make sure he doesn't slack on that knowledge. "Plagg, Claws in," Chat Noir said before he soon became Adrien Agreste again. The kwami attached to the black ring, now white, was a small black creature that is 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall, had a small body and large head with a very cat-like appearance, cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. This was Plagg, Kwami of Destruction.

"So how was training?" a voice similar to his own was heard on the other side of the model's room. Adrien wasn't surprised by the voice as he turned to see a copy of himself on the second level of his room.

Adrien smiled when he said, "I guess you can say that everything went purr-fectly."

The copy chuckled at the pun when he said as he descended down the stairs, "Nothing important on my end, but then again, you'll know soon enough."

Once the two look-alikes were face to face with each other, the original Adrien pulled a small white crystal that was on a thin chain neckless out from under his shirt and the copy tapped the crystal with no hesitation. In a quick flash of light, the copy turned to white sparkles and was then drawn into the crystal. Adrien closed his eyes as the knowledge, experience, and memories the copy has gained enter his mind.

The copy was right, nothing of importance.

Adrien then opened his eyes and glanced at the white crystal in his hands, a constellation symbol of a pair of 'I's that connected to each other via a horizontal line on the top and bottom of the 'I's. From what Miraculous Guardian told him, the Gemini Miraculous was able to use its ability without transforming the holder, but there were more limits on the ability. The copy could only do simple things, even if it can act like Adrien, talk, and thinks like him, the max time on a copy is a full 24-hours with a 3-hour recharge between uses, and original must be present when the copy returns to the crystal or else the experience will be lost. The older hero held onto the main Gemini Miraculous, but this "Gemini Shard" would help Adrien be in two places at once.

However, Miraculous Guardian did have a few rules that Adrien had to abide by if he is to use the Gemini Shard. First Rule was that the Gemini Shard was only to be used for all of Adrien's modelling gigs, Miraculous Guardian already explained the modelling was simple and that all of other 'Mandatory Activities' would overload the copy because of the pre-placed limits on the Shard. Rule 2 was no using the Gemini Shard to get out schoolwork or mundane task, though, this rule was more too keep Adrien aware of the limits of the use of the Gemini Shard. Rule 3 was that no one was to know about the Gemini Shard unless Miraculous Guardian allows it.

Adrien smiled at the crystal as he tucked it back under his shirt. While he couldn't get out of his piano, fencing, and language lessons, he was able to get out of all the modelling his father had him do and that freed up a lot of time he could have for his new hero training and hanging with his Soulmates.

Seemingly knowing what his holder was thinking, Plagg said, "Yeah, the Gemini Miraculous is real handy for keeping identities hidden and for taste testing different cheeses, especially camembert." That last bit was said in a dreamy tone.

Adrien grimaced at the name of the smelly cheese when he said, "Urg, Miraculous Guardian was right about your stinky food obsession. Yuck."

Plagg pouted when he said, "Listen, kid if you wanna keep being Chat Noir, I am to need camembert to keep me charged."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the statement. Well, if stinky cheese was the price he was willing to pay to be a hero, so be it, but it's not going to stop the blonde from complaining.

~}i{~

Chapter 1 End. To be Continued...

~}i{~

1) Jason Blood was a Knight of King Author who was bound to the Hell Demon Etrigan by Merlin. Because of this bond, Jason has become immortal and has walked the earth for centuries. Jason Blood is mostly known for his knowledge of the occult and being a demonologist by the DC Heroes. He's usually seen in the Justice League Dark group, but he's one of the most notable allies of Batman.

Etrigan, on the other hand, is the hell demon half-brother of Merlin in the DC Universe. He is strong enough to take on Superman head-on and shows little to no mercy towards his opponents. Etrigan is known as a Rhymer, a high position in Hell, and tends to speak in rhymes. He is another notable ally of Batman.

2) Aura Eye is actually a skill that allows someone to see the aura's of others and by extension the Soulmarks on a person. This skill takes years to master, but once it is it's a useful tool for Soulmark Experts.

3) Dì and Chú is Vietnamese for Aunt and Uncle respectively. The reason Kim is addressing Sabine and Tom with these is because he's close enough to them to views them as an aunt and uncle. Kim also addresses Nino's parents the same way for the same reason.

~}i{~


End file.
